La Traición de Tenten
by Frentu-chan
Summary: CAP FINAL donde los protagonistas culminan al fin sus hazañas que empezaron años atras:Nejiten,Sakunaru,Amylee,Hina?,Shikaino.Un bebé?De quien?La lluvia me recuerda a ti, un año hace que no estás. Celos.
1. Chapter 1

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

Parte uno:**Aquella Noche**

Una noche oscura, una muhacha en la penumbra practicaba sus técnicas. Haciendo decenas de extraños símbolos, juntaba las manos y entre ellas aparecía un pequeño pájaro pardo. Éste subía hacia el cielo entre los arboles en una coreorafía casi perfecta y se alejaba por el cielo hasta desaparecer.

-No,mal-dijo la muchacha-demasiado simple. Sus ojos marrones se cerraban por el cansancio, pero aún tenía fuerzas para aguentar un poco más. Repitió la misma operación, pero esta vez, el pájaro se posó sobre su mano atrayendo a otros tantos que había en los alrededores. Estos daban vueltas al rededor de la chica, moviendo su cabello castaño. Unos aplausos los hicieron huir despavoridos.

-Muy bien Tenten-dijo una sombra a sus espaldas

-¿Quién eres?-gritó ella, asustada.-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Vamos, no me reconoces?La verdad es que nunca hemos hablado, pero te necesito.

-A mi nadie me necesita. Y menos tu que ni me conoces. Si aun fueran mis amigos...

-¿A caso sabes que dicen ellos de ti?-Tenten siguió mirando la sombra sin poder intuir si quiera quien era. La sombra se iba acercando a ella poco a poco, hasta que tenten pudo ver dos ojos rojos con ojeras pronunciadas.Tenten se estremeció¿de miedo?¿De nerviosismo?ni ella lo sabía.

-Itachi-dijo ella sin entusiasmo.Podía sentir su respiración en su cara. Su mano, la de él, acarició con dulzura su mejilla.Sus caras casi se rozaban.No irá a...´´pensó Tenten cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar. Pero en lugar de eso notó una especie de pinchazo en el cuello.Abrió los ojos y comprendió lo que era.

-Eres una persona valiosa. No podemos dejarte libre así como así.-Sus ojos estremecieron a Tenten. Cuendo el término de ponerle el sello no retiró su mano, y ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Le miró inconscientemente con una mirada llena de dulzura, y él se fijó por primera vez en su cara.No pasa nada por tontear con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era un peon importante en mi plan, más vale tenerla contenta.´´pensó Itachi. Y entonces un ruido sordo pusó alerta a Itachi que se esfumó tal y como había venido. Tenten suspiró aliviada y fue a ver quien o que era su salvación. Llevó un chasco al descubrir que era Naruto. Ella lo saludó con un simple ola y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

-Gracias Tenten,¿que haces por aquí?.-Tenten se quedó en blanco.¿que decir?¿Que había estado hablando con un asesino?Entonces recordo la última misión a la que había acudido, y que aún le quedaba suero de la verdad. Una idea peligrosa se coló sin querelo en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto,¿quieres Ramen?-palabras mágicas. El efecto esperado. En menos de un minuto ya estaban en un puesto callejero, pidiendo dos de ramen y consiguiéndolas poco despues. -Quieres sal Naruto?

-Si, por supuesto.-Tenten sacó el suero. Las palabras de Itachi resonaron en su cabeza. Ahora era el momento de comprobar que era lo que pensaban los demás de ella.Derramó una gotas del líquido en el plato de Naruto.-¿Estás segura de que es sal?-Tenten asintió. Durante unos minutos, Naruto empezo a soltar paridas sin sentido,pero entonces dijor algo extraño que no debía.-Oye Tenten, tu a quien prefieres de Neji y rock lee.

-Pues no se, los dos me caen bien. ¿a que viene esto?

-Nada, lo andaban comentando ayer Ino y Sakura. Que no sabían si estabas con Neji o con Lee.

-Eso es mentira dijo tenten enfurecida.

-Lo se. Neji te odia. Dice que eres un estorbo en las misiones y que aún por encima vistes fatal y los coquitos(moñitos)te quedan mal.

-¿a si¿eso cree? pues muy bien-y se marchó enfurecida.

-Espera Tenten. La cuenta.Quedabamos en que pagabas tu. Yo no tengo dinero.

-Así que no me vas a pagar,¿eh?

-Yo...me tengo que ir.-Y Naruto huyo corriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prólogo:

Tenten estabtirada en la cama, con una almuhada en la cabeza llorando.Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa noche y pensaba que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Y tomo una decisión. Entonces se quedó dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que os guste mi fic.Se que teno que mejorar muchas cosas. Espero críticas pero no seais demasiado severos que es el primero que hago...Xd


	2. Chapter 2

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

**Parte 2:Equipo de búsqueda**

Tenten se despertó hacia al mediodía. Sabía que había llegado tarde a entrenar, y que seguramente ellos habrían ido a alguna misión difícil sin ella, pero no le importó. Tampoco le importó que pese a tner el estómago vacío, la nevera no es que estuviera precisamente llena ni que no tuviera suficiente ropa limpia para tirar media hora eligiendo que ponerse. Eso, a ella, ya no le importaba. Sólo quería ver aquellos ojos negros y rojos que se había encontrado aquella noche. Dejar que la confundieran y que le asustasen. Dejar el tiempo correr, perderlo de vista. No quería otra cosa. Pero el caso es que él le había dicho que le buscase y Tenten no sabía por donde empezar.

Se dejó caer en una silla del comedor con una bolsa en la mano. Un par de pergaminos rodaron por la mesa. Tenten metió ropa limpia, una cantimplora con agua y algo de comida. Cerró la bolsa, pero no la cogió.¿A caso era lo correcto?¿Era absolutamente necesario traicionar a su villa por un simple capricho, o lo hacía por ser feliz?

_Ser feliz..._pensó Tenten. La imagen de Neji le vino a la cabeza sin querelo. ¿Por que estaba tan obsesionado con el? Era guapo, vale, pero su actitud era egoista arrogante y...al fin y al cabo, por mucho que él se metiera con ella , a Tenten él le gustaba. Tenten dudó de nuevo si no sería más fácil quedarse allí y dejar que el tiempo pasase y Neji se diese cuanta de los sentimientos de ella. Pero comprendió que eso nunca pasaría. Si quería que eso pasase sólo tenía una opción y era...

Tenten cogio la bolsa que había preparado y se la hecho al hombro. Luego, se puso el portasuriken(se escribe así no?)y cogió el botiquín. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar fuera pero,

¿A caso importaba?No, nada importaba ya. Sólo quería regresar junto a aquellos ojos y dejarse llevar.

Subio a su habitación y abrió la ventana. Un fuerte viento acarició su cara. Si no quería llamar la atención lo mejor sería salir por allí. Puso un pie en el árbol, sujeto una rama y se impulso levemente. Ya estaba. Ya era libre. Ahora solo debía seguir su camino, salir de la villa y encontrarle.

No importaba el tiempo que tardase, no tenía prisa. Sólo quería llegar.

Pronto abandono la villa sin ser vista. El día dio paso a la noche, y Tenten seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo. Siguió caminando, solo parandose de vez en cuando para recuperar energías y beber un trago. Solo cuando creyo estar suficientemente lejos de Konoha fue cuando sintió el valor suficiente para echarse a dormir.

Tenten despertó pronto. Apenas había salido el sol en su totalidad.Una suave voz le decía

Despierta´´pero no era la voz que ella buscaba. Aunque era muy parecida.

-Sasuke-kun?Que haces aquí?

-Nada, yo ando por aquí todos los días. Y además, esa pregunta tendría que hacértela yo a ti.Me extraña que estes sola y en un lugar como este.

-Busco a alguien.

¿A quien?

-No es asunto tuyo

-Mira Tenten-san. Por tu bien, dímelo rápido, o te hechare de aquí y creéme, no va a ser nada agradable para ninguno.

-¿A caso puedes hecharme de los dominios de la hoja?- Tenten sabía perfectamente que no se llamaban así, pero como la mayoría de los humanos, cuando te acabas de levantar siempre estas algo zombie XD

-Y si no estuvieras en esos dominios?-preguntó él. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tenten. Puede que, sin darse cuenta, ya hubiese llegado a...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji miró al cielo.

-A ver si he entendido bien, Naruto. Ni hoy ni ayer Tenten ha venido a entrenar pero dices que anteayer estuviste con ella.

-Exacto.

-Y que antes de que llegases estaba hablando con alguien que se esfumo cuando tu llegaste, pero que estás seguro que no era de la villa.

-Cierto Neji. Que bien me conoces...

-Y ahora está...?

-Eso si que no lo se

¿Como?¿Y no te lo dijo ella anteayer?

-No, tampoco se me ocurrió que se fuera.

-¿Puedo sugerir algo? Se que es algo tonto, pero...¿No puede que estuviese hablando con sasuke -kun?-Dijo una voz inteligente de ojos azules y cabellos rosados

-Sasuke-kun-Repitio Neji poniendose rojo de ira. Si, lo sabía, al fin y al cabo a todas las de la villa les parecía el chico más mono, más guapoincluso que él pero¿Tenten? ¿Enamorada de Sasuke?No el estaba convencido de que ella...Pero,¿y si Sakura tuviera razón? Si, seguramente fuese el.

-Bueno, puede ser, pero me parece raro. Sasuke no se habría esfumado sin más. Me habría picado seguramente, dándoselas de superior, como siempre.

-Ya, en eso tienes razón, pero al fin y al cabo, es la única pista que tenemos.

-¿y que deberiamos hacer?-dijo Sakura-¿Pedirle ayuda a Tsunade sama?

-No, demasiado arriesgado. Ella tiene que quedarse en la villa por si planean utilizar a tenten¿Entiendes?

Solo conozco a una persona que pueda ayudarnos y ese es ni más ni menos que el gran(redoble de tambor) KIBA¡¡¡¡

Kiba????-preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

(Ahora creo que viene un flash back o una cosa así por que aparecen hablando con kiba)

-Yo?NI en broma.¿por qué debería _ayudaros?_

_Si en el fondo tiene rzón._

Vamos Kiba,una muchacha guapa desaparece sin más y no vas a ayudarla?-_Lo de guapa sobra_ pensó Neji

Ya , pero resulta que esa muchacha guapa tiene ,la suficiente inteligencia para volver solita a casa.-Neji no se podía creer lo que oía. A Naruto y a Kiba les parecía guapa Tenten? Que más desconocía el de la joven a la que creía conocer tan bien?

Y si la han capturado? Tú puedes encontrarla gracias a tu olfacto, no?

Si pero... Por que no le pedís ayuda a otro o esperais? A lo mejor vuelve

O a lo mejor no- Dijo sin intención Sakura. Pero estas palabras fueron como puñaladas por la espalda para todos.

Bien- dijo kiba, al fin y al cabo, si se negaba, ellos volverían a insistir y eso, era peor- os ayudaré

Gracias kiba¡¡¡¡¡

No hay de que

Bien pues entonces saldremos al anochecer. A las diez aquí todo el mundo.

Bien- dijeron todos a la vez. Y se esfumaron como el humo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prólogo:**Tenten miró marvillada el pueblo que Sasuke le mosraba. Las casas de un Blanco inmaculado se extendían en todas direcciones. Por las calles empedradas los niños jugaban. Había gente lavando la ropa e, incluso, numerosas fuentes y estatuas. Mas al fondo, las casas eran más esacasas y había una especie de dojo.

- Así que esto es la villa oculta de la música o como se diga?

Exacto-dijo sasuke sin el mínimo interés, respondiendo sólo por cortesía.-Bien venida a mi hogar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo Xd Rewis plis¡¡¡**


	3. Uno más?

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

**Parte **3:** Uno más?**

Tenten y Sasuke paseaban entre las calles de la villa de la música. Él, miraba divertido a la chica. Esta iba de un lado para otro diciendo ohh y wow y demás monosílabos sin sentido. Unos niños jugaban con una peota cerca de una fuente. Estaban jugando al fútbol o algo por el estilo. Uno de los chavales di una fuerte patada al balón que iba directamente hacia ellos dos. Sasuke, ágil como el rayo, paró la pelota con una sola mano, a escasos cms de Tenten.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Se le veía algo asustado.

-Si, no hay problema. Parece ser que tienes buenos reflejos.

-...- El chico puso el balón en el suelo y se lo lanzó a los niños.- Pasemos de largo, son simples aldeanos. La gente importante vive más arriba.

-¿Donde ato. Ninguno deestá el dojo?

-Si, por allí.as iban desapareciendo y apar

Siguieron andando largo rato, ninguno decía nada. Sasuke solo cumplía con una misión y ella, en cierto modo, también. Poco a poco las casas iban desapareciendo y aparecían grandes mansiones y chalets.

-¿A donde se supone que vamos?

-Tranquila-dijo él con una sonrisa-no falta mucho. Esa es tu casa.

Tenten alzó la vista. Sobre ella se alzó una gran mansión con un gran jardín.

-¿Aquí?

-Si- dijo sasuke-aquí.Bueno no vas a estar tu sola. Tendrás una especie de suite con cocina y todo.

-A, bien.a llegar

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la mansión e invitó a Tenten a entrar. Era una casa elegante y bonita. Por todas partes había instrumentos y partituras. También encicolpedias sobre anatomía y dibujos del aparato auditivo. Sasuke subio por las escaleras. Tenten lo siguió. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza.

-Este es tu cuarto.

-Mi cuarto?-Una habitación muy espaciosa se dejó ver. Pero eso no era lo mejor. Era muy luminosa y la ventana dejaba ver el mar. Tenten se acercó a la ventana sorprendida y respiró abrisa marina.

-Y ahora las malas noticias-dijo sasuke.

-Tenten le miró con una mirada interrogante- Si?

-Pues dos cosas. Una: A las siete en punto debes estar en el dojo de ahí arriba.

-Bien-dijo Tnten- para entrenar, no?

-Si . Y lo siguiente.-Sasuke miró a Tenten. Su cuerpo delicado, rozando la perfección,¿como sería ella en bikini?Sacudió su cabeza para apartarApartar esos pensamientos. Le tendió a Tenten unas ropas dobladas.-Debes modificar ti vestuario.

-bien, no hay problema.- Tenten se sacó la camiseta. Sasuke se ruborizó pero recibió la camiseta en la cara tapándole la vista. Cuando despertó Tenten se hallaba vestida con el uniforme de la villa de la música. Un vestido blanco largo, algo escotado, que le quedaba muy bien, una cuerda con una lazada que lo ceñía a su cintura y unas mallas violetas. Tenten sonrrió. La ropa nueva le sentaba realmente bien.¿Algo más ?

-Sasuke salio de su ensimismamiento y se secó la baba que empezada a caer por la comisura de su boca.-Nada, sol te recomiendo que estudies bien las técnicas de aquí, pues son un poco diferentes que las de Konoha.

-Si- dijo Tenten poniendo las manos en sus caderas y cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.-Si ya está todo ,¿puedo ver ya a Itachi?

-jeje-Sasuke rió de manera maliciosa.- Mi querida amiga Tenten, Itachi no viene por aquí. Si eso dentro de 3 días cuando vengan todos-Y cerró la puerta de la habitación, deejando a Tenten confundida, sin saber que hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la hora acordada estaban todos allí. No faltaba nadie.

Bien, hola.-dijo Naruto. No recibió respuesta. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos por lo que fuera. A ninguno le apetecía hablar.

Hola-dijo Sakura

Bueno pues nos vamos?-la situaci´n se estaba volviendo un poco tensa. Sakura sacó unos mapas y los mostró a los chicos.-Creo que lo mejor será tomar esta ruta, es un poco larga pero pasa por numerosos núcleos de población en los que podemos comprar agua y alimentos y pedir información.- Naruto asintió en silencio junto a kiba.

Bien, bueno allá vamos.

Los cuatro se pusieron en camino. Com ya he dicho, la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más tensa y Naruto, harto rompió el hielo.

Y neji, yu que tal con Tenten?-el rubor subió a las mejillas del hyuga que intentó actuar como si ese comentario no le afectara lo más mínimo.

Callate naruto- le grito Sakura- La situación es bastante tensa para todos para que ahora vengas tu a cabrearnos más.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta el silencio.

- Ni a mi- dijo el hyuga-demasiado silencio-lanzó un kunai al aire y a continuación se oyó un ah¡¡.

Allí hay alguien.-dijo sakura

¿por que te crees que he lanzado el kunai?

No deberias haberlo hecho-dijo kiba

¿Por?

Por que es shikamaru.-Los cuatro corrieron junto al joven nara que, efectivamente estaba allí. Sakura, siempre hábil en estas situaciones, apartó el kunai de la pierna de shikamaru y realizó si esfuerzo una tácnica médica.

-Que problématico-dijo el-¿A donde se supone que vais?

Eso no es asunto tuyo-dijo neji.

Pero si tanto te interesa vamos a rescatar a Tenten-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Y entre los cuatro contaron toda la histora.

Despues de un rato...

...y por eso estamos todos aquí.

Ya, entiend- Shikamaru intentó levantarse, pero al apollarse sobre su pierna, sintió un gran dolor.-Shikamaru- gritó Sakura- No deberías moverte aun estas herido

Pero debo ayudar. Al fin y al cabo¿Qué hariasis sin un gran estratega como yo?-Kiba rió

Entonces sube, dijo sin más preámbulos. - nos turnaremos para llevarlo- Neji asintió.Y reemprendieron la marcha. Delante iba Neji, que se sabía la ruta de memoria. Detrás Kiba, le iba indicando si era mejor girarse y desas cosas. El llevaba a shikamaru y detrás de el iba akamaru. Naruto se quedó algo rezagado con Sakura.

-Sakura, eres marabillosa.-ella se ruborizó. Hacia mucho que nadie le dedicaba un piropo.

Tu crees...-Pero entonces pensó en sasuke. Intuía que se encontraría con el, y ella quería ser suya. No podía permitir que alguien lo estropease.- Naruto

-Si-dijo el ruborizado.

Prométeme que sólo seremos amigos.

-El la miró algo decepcionado. Esperaba otra cosa qpero si tenía que ser así...-Bien, seremos los mejores amigos que un chico y una chica pueden ser, casi como hermanos.

-Ok Naruto-nii-chan- Los dos rieron felices y siguieron al resto del grupo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prólogo: Tenten estaba destrozada. Habían sido ters días de entrenamiento sin descanso que empezaban a dar sus frutos. Cansada, se limpió la sangre que corría por su labio inferior. El tiempo que no estaba entrenando, leía todo lo que podía sobre la villa que no era poco.

Caminó por las calles vacías. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama sin pensar en nada.¿Había escogido la opción correcta? Entonces lo vió. Una sombra oscura se acercaba sigilosa hacia ella. Sus ojos rojos lo delataban e impedían que Tenten se moviera. Pronto estuvo cerca, muy cerca, y abrazó estrechamente a la chica

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Espero que os haya guatadoXd**

**Neji-chica-NejiloveTenten:si se que es un poco lioso. A ella le gusta neji pero ocult sus sentimentos y se refugia en itachi.(no se si lo pillas)**

**Nejiten.Gracias n.n spero seguir muchos más Xd**


	4. Lucha de Katanas

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

**Parte4:Lucha de Katanas**

Sakura miraba el techo de la habitación. Si, no podía dormir. Aunque estos tres días de camino habían sido agotadores y aún no habían llegado a su destino, no podía dormir. Estaba confusa, ¿que le pasaba? Desde hacia unos días solo podía pensar en ojos azules y pelo rubio. Pero eso no estaba bien. Ahora que iba a encontrarse con Sasuke, por fin, desde la última vez, y que no estuviera pensando en el. Se leantó. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y sabía que no volvería a dormirse.

Salio de aquella posada en la que habían entrado el día anterior. Todo estaba oscuro y el bosque se extendía a su alrededor. Caminó lentamente, sólo quería despejarse. Pero pronto tropezó con algo que estaba en el suelo

-Au-gritó fuertemente Sakura.

-Shhh!Podrías tener más cuidado. -dijo la voz seca de neji.

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajito, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Se había hecho mucho daño, y debía tener un aspecto horrible.

Se levanto, lentamente y se sentó al lado de Neji.

-Que?Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

-No.

-Debe ser porque piensas en alguien.-Neji pensó en lo que le acababa de decir Sakura. Pensaba el realmente en alguien?_Si, pienso en mi_. Pero sabía que Sakura se refería a otra persona, otra persona a la que quería por encima de cualquiera en este mundo. -Yo también-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Neji siguió mirando la luna que, poco a poco, iba perdiendo su brillo, y le recordó a ese alguien. En el fondo, quería confesarle todo a sakura y pedirle ayuda pero sabía que, si quería que esta le hiciera caso, debía hacer algo por ella. Se levanto y le tendio una mano firme.

-Pronto amanecerá, debemos conseguir provisiones.-Y le cogio fuertemente de la mano para llevarla consigo. Entró en la posada y llegó hasta la habitación en la que el resto dormía.-Confía en mi- dijo Neji guiñando un ojo a sakura.

_Que confíe en ti...para que querrás que confíe en ti. _Pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Llamaron dos veces a la puerta y, al no haber contestación al otro lado, entraron haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Seguía sin haber respuesta.

-Buenos días- gritó Sakura.

-Hay, cállate-dijo Shikamaru-dejame dormir 5 minutitos más.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto, que se volvió a ,quedarse dormido irremediablemente.Sakura se puso roja de ira.

-Naruto¡¡¡

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten dormía placidamente en su habitación de la mansión de la villa de la música, cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de pleno en la cara

-Despierta dormilona-dijo una voz conocida.- Tenten abrio perezosamente los ojos. Itachi la miró asombrado. _Que guapa es..._ pensó para si. Tenten se desperezó lentamnte y se sentó en la cama empujando el edredón y dejandola al descubierto. Itachi se sonrojó levemente cuando vio como dormía la chica. Ella estaba con una camiseta ceñida que apenas llegaba hasta el ombligo y que enseñaba su escote. De parte de abajo, un sencillo culot que solo cubría lo justó y necesario. Tenten miró hacia arriba y se sorpendió al ver a Itachi admirándola y repasando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Colorada se tapó con la manta.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Nada, he venido para llevarte a tu entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento?-Tenten miró hacia la ventana. El sol estaba demasiado alto para que fuesen las 7-Entrenamiento- dijo llevandose las manos a la cabeza y iendo rapidamente hacia el armerio, que estaba detrás de un biombo. Poco despues, salio vestida con el uniforme al que ya tan acostumbrada estaba e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta, pero una mano la sujetó impidiendole salir.

-Hoy no entrenaras con el resto. -Dijo Itachi muy cerca de su oido. Tenten se estremecio hasta la médula. Itachi era tan guapo, y sabía como sorprenderle. Cosa que Neji no había aprendido en años. Menos mal que las comparaciones son odiosas...

-Ah ,¿no?¿Entrenaré a caso contigo?-dijo ella pícaramente.

-Más o menos.-dijo el agarrándola por la cintura. Salieron sin prisa del edificio y tomaron rumbo contrario a la plaza del pueblo. Poco a poco se iban adentrando en una zona distinta. Había bosque, pero parecia más bien una zona de...

-...Entrenamiento.-dijo Itachi. Soltó a Tenten para que pudiera ver bien la explanad y para que se fijara en el chico que tenía delante de ella, que no era otro que Sasuke.

-Es ella mi gran reto?-preguntó este arqueando una ceja.

-Exacto, ya podeis empezar

-Empezar a que?

-Aún no te lo he dicho?Que mala memoria la mía. Por supuesto, tu entrenamiento es, ni más ni menos que luchar contra mi hermano sasuke.

-¿Tendré que luchar contra ella?-Dijo Sasuke que parecía algo decepcionado-pensé que por fin iba a luchar contra ti, hermano.

-Pues pensaste mal.-dijo el con una sonrisa.-Bien empezad.- Los dos asintieron. Por muy decepcionados que estuviesen no se atrevían a llevarle la contraria a Itachi.-Ah y otra cosa, sólo podeis usar catanas.

-Catanas?Pero yo no la se usar bien.- dijo Tenten al tiempo que desenrollaba un pergamino y se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca. Luego, manchó el pergamino de sangre y sacó una catana de la nada.

-Que casualidad, yo si.-dijo sasuke malicioso, desenvainando la suya.

Sasuke embistió con fuerza, katana en mano. Tenten paró la estocada por los pelos con la suya. A lo largo de unos minutos se sucedieron los golpes continuamente. Los dos aceros brillaban con la luz de la luna. A cada estocada, Sasuke se sentía mejor, como si se liberara de un peso que había cargado durante mucho tiempo. En cambio, Tenten, que paraba los golpes con torpeza, se encontraba a cada segundo más cerca del abismo. Miró a Itachi asustada, ¿dde verdad era todo aquello necesario? Prefería mil veces los entrenamientos de diario, por muy duros y agotadores que fueran. Una estocada que cortó el viento pasó rozando la cabeza de Tenten, que lo esquivó en el último instante.

_No puedo preder, no ahora y no aquí. Debo pensar con la cabeza y acabar de una vez por todas con este absurdo combate._Pensó Tenten

-¿que, demasiado para ti?- Dijo sasuke, a la vez que avanzaba hacia Tenten espada en alto. Esta vio la espada y se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, incluso, desesperada.

Tenten apoyó las dos manos en la catana de Sasuke justo en el momento despues de que este arremetiera contra ella. Con un mínimo esfuerzo, subió a ella, haciendo presión contra sasuke que soltó la catana de inmediato. Entonces, Tenten le metió un puñetazo a un incrédulo Sasuke en toda la mandíbula. Un puñetazo no por ella, si no por sus amigos de la villa de la hoja, a los que tanto había hecho sufrir. Por Naruto y sus noches en vela, por sakura y su irremediable melancolía...

Se sintió agusto despues de ese golpe. Hacia mucho que no se sentía tan bien. Hizo deaparecer su katana y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Sasuke seminconsciente en el suelo y dejando que Itachi le siguiese.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana se abría paso poco a poco. Naruto caminaba divertido con las manos sobre la cabeza, ocultando un gran chichón. Sakura, caminaba feliz a su lado comentando todo lo ocurrido. Neji, serio y distante como siempre, pensaba en sus cosas. Entre los tres llevaban algunas bolsas con provisiones y agua.Naruto miró alarmado para atrás. Sentía que algo o alguien los observaba.

-Sakura, siento una presencia.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?-dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

-No es una broma. Hay alguien por aquí que nos observa. Nos espía.

-Quien va a querer espiarnos?Además, el único que lo puede saber con certeza es Neji, y el no se ha dado cuenta. Eso significa que no hay nadie,¿Verdad Neji?

Pero Neji no les escuchaba. No pensaba que alguien los estuviese siguiendo. Siquiera en el largo viaje que emprendían ni en lo lejos que estaba de su hogar. Sólo podía pensar en ella y ella llenaba todo su pensamiento.

-Neji¡-Gritó Sakura.

-Si?-Dijo este como quien oye llover.

-Te estoy preguntando si hay alguien que nos mire

Ni idea.-dijo el, y se alejó con paso rápido de los otros dos. Un ruido fuerte alarmó a Naruto, que miró para atrás.

Pues vale.-Dijo Sakura algo enfadada. Odiaba cuando la trataban así.-Vamonos Naruto.- Este no opuso resistencia.

Mientras, Tirados en el suelo, cuatro ninjas de la hoja permanecían inmóviles.

-¿Crees que nos han visto Hinata?-Preguntó un chico de cejas espesas.

...- Ella permaneció callada.Solo había aceptado la misión porque era la ocasión perfecta para ver a Naruto en acción. Nada más.

Ya sabes que no habla muco, Rock Lee.-Dijo una rubia, levantandse lentamente.

Aún no entiendo por que has venido Ino- Dijo un chico algo regordecho. (La verdad, esto no es lo que dijo realmente, sólo la traducción, porque entre patata y patata dijo todo esto.)

Tu calla, Chouji, si no fuera por ti, aún seguiríamos encima del árbol. Además- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-No dejare que Sakura se salga con la suya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten caminaba pensativa entre las zonas arboladas de la villa de la música. A su lado, Itachi la miraba pensativo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hasta aquí el 4 cap.Espero no haberos tenido muxo tiempo con la intriga jeje. Espero que os haya gustado( y que no os haya sido demasiado largo) Plis dejad los rewies.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Clarutxy: Jeje, gracias pero tempoco es para tanto,ya te la enseñare con la ropa de la villa de la música.**

**Luchi:Lo siento, pero Hinata y Neji son primos hermanos, no tienen fututo n.n **

**Hana:jeje, si original si que es, y eso de hacer a Tenten super fuerte, ta ben jeje. Ya veremos como acaba la cosa.**


	5. Ayuda¡¡¡¡

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

**Parte 5:Ayuda¡¡¡**

Neji llegó poco después con el resto. Naruto y sakura hablaban animadamente, se le notaba que acababan de llegar de un largo paseo. El tenía que habler con ella, pero este no era el mejr momento.

Shikamaru, aún medio dormido, estaba tirado en medio de la calle y Kiba daba una especie de píldoras a Akamaru.

-Nos vamos?-preguntó sakura, con voz alegre.

-Esperad, creo que Akamaru ha encontrado algo.

-Sasuke-kun- Gritó Sakura-donde?

-No es propio de Sasuke ocultarse de una manera tan pésima.

-No creo que sea él-Dijo kiba- Es alguien más cercano.

Akamaru hechó a correr y los 5 ninjas tras de el. Quizá el era el que más había crecido de todos.

Poco dspues, este se paró en seco delante de una chica que le acariciaba con ternura mientras akamaru le lamía su blanquecina piel.

-Hinata-dijo Neji con voz fría- Que haces aquí? Esto es peligroso.

-Neji...

-Neji-dijo alguien gritando

-Tu...debí haberlo imaginado Rock lee.

-Ino, cerdita,¿que haces aquí?- Dijo la pelirrosa hechándole una mirada asesina y que recibio de la rubia.

- No voy a dejar que te quedes con sasuke frontuda.Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de todos estos.- Ino miró al grupo que estaba con sakura, para picarle con alguno, pero vio a alguien que le llamó mucho la atención.-Hola Shikamaru.

-Ino, tan problemática como siempre. Veo que tú también has venido Choji.

-Si, bueno, nos mandó Tsunade-sama.

-¿Tsunade-sama?-Dijo Neji

-tsunade-sama-Repitió Naruto.

-Gracias pero ya lo habíamos entendido.-Dijo Ino, enfadada.

-Si, no estabas en el pueblo y se preocupó. Yo solo vine por que Gai-sensei me dijo que sería un buen entrenamiento.

-Y yo por sasuke.- Dijo Ino.

_Y yo por Naruto._Pensó la Hyuuga.

_Muy típico de Ino y de Lee._Pensó Sakura _Y supongo que hinata habrá venido por Naruto._

-Bien, cuantos más mejor.-dijo el aludido.- A lo nuestro, a rescatar a Tenten.

-Espera Naruto.- Neji lo paró con una sóla mano, y se dirigió al resto del grupo.-¿decía que s envío Tsunade sama? Yo pensé que la avisaría Sakura.

-Sí, pero yo le deje el mensaje para que lo diera Naruto

-Y yo...-dijo Naruto, pensando demasiado.-Ah, ya se , se lo deje a Kiba.

-Tú a mi no me dijiste nada. -Dijo este, amenaz´ndolo con la mirada

-Dije kiba?Quise decir Shikamaru.

-Claaro Naruto, todos te creemos. Mira que eres problemático, deja de decir mentiras.

-Está bien se lo dije a Akamaru.-Dijo agachándose a la altura del perro.-¿que decís? ¿Lo abandonamos por mala mascota'-Acto seguido recibió tres manotazos.

-So bestia, deberiamos abandonarte a ti- dijo Kiba todo cabreado.

-Era sólo una broma.

-Una broma de mal gusto.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó Hinata queriendo evitar el conflicto.

-Vamonos.-Dijo Neji seriamente Y todos se marcharon de aquel lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

El día trancurría, pero Tenten no se cansaba de caminar. Era la décima vez, por lo menos, que paseaban por el pueblo. También habían ido unas diez veces por las zonas de entrenamiento, entre los bosques, recorriendo y inspeccionando cada milímetro. El, quizá, no sabía la razón. Ella, por su parte, quería impregnarse de aquella atmósfera y ser una más.

Itachi se fue rezagando poco a poco. Estaba cansado, llevaba todo el día caminando, solo habían parado a comer algo, y todo para nada. Por su parte, Tenten seguía caminando, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sólo intentaba olvidar esos ojos tan claros de mirada seria que se colaban en su mente poco a poco, aunque ella no quisiese. Y entonces vio algo que le hizo recordar.

Tenten se paró en seco, Itachi se puso a su lado y observó lo que hacía. Con sumo cuidado, la chica recogió una hoja del suelo muy parecida a las que había en Konoha, su hogar. Sus delicados dedos acariciaban a esa hoja como si fuese un vínculo con su hogar. Una lágrima se dsplazó por su mejilla hastá perderse en su cuerpo. Itachi la miró.

A la luz del atardecer, con esa mirada triste, Tenten era aún más bella. ¿Que debía hacer? E, Instintivamente, colocó una mano en su mejilla obligándola a levantar la cara para mirarle.

-Tenten, no llores, por favor. Me rompe el alma verte llorar, y estropea tu cara.-Tenten sonrió, cosa que desconcertó a Itachi. Había estado con más mujeres, eso era cierto, pero todas se hechaban a sus brazos en la mínima oportunidad. Ella era diferente.¿por qué era tan difícil?

-Y que más- dijo la morena, con una dulce mirada.

-...-Itachi se quedó sin que decirle, poco a poco, sus labios se acercaban a los de Tenten.-Pues que eres muy guapa y, estás muy buena.-El hechizo se rompió. Tenten giró la cara enfadada y caminó hacia delante.

-A veces es mejor callar y dejar que las cosas pasen.-Dijo ella enfadada.

-Espera Tenten.- Él la agarró de la mano y la atrajo para si. Tenten no opuso resistencia, aquella mirada la derretía por dentro y le noqueaba todos sus sentidos.- Cuando te enfadas eres mucho más bella.-Dijo el dulcemente. Ella sonrrió satisfecha. Itachi acarició su pelo con suavidad, soltando un par de orquillas -Pero así lo serías mucho más -Y el pelo de Tenten cayó como una catarata sobre sus hombros. El acercó poco a poco sus labios, ella lo evitó con facilidad.

-Muy bonito- dijo ella apartando su mano con la suya.-¿No sabías que los coquitos son parte de mi?-Dijo ella divertida. Y besó a Itachi en la mejilla.

-Nada más?-Dijo el, acercandose a la muchacha. Ella, como siempre, se quedó quieta, deslumbrada por su mirada.

Entonces le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Neji, nunca le perdonaría. Nunca le perdonaría a Tenten tal traición, ni que estuviese con otro. Nunca...

-Te pasa algo, Tenten?

-No, sólo hecho de menos mi hogar.

-Olvídalos, solo son estorvos.-Dijo el colocando una mano en su mejilla y besándola dulcemente. Ella lo apartó de nuevo.

-Espera Itachi,¿por que me besas?

-Por que lo estás deseando- dijo el pícaramente.

-¿Y como conoces mis sentimientos? Nunca te he dicho te quiero ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero me has besado en la mejilla.

-¿Y?

-Y si no me quisieras, nunca me habrías seguido hasta aquí.- Tenten lo miró un segundo, era verdad. Si hubiese qquerido realmente a Neji, se habría quedado en Konoha, nunca hubiese ido en pos de Itachi. Y entonces, ¿por que lo dudaba tanto? ¿Por que trataba de engañarse a sí misma?

-Si en el fondo tienes razón.-Y lo abrazó con fuerza, acercando sus labios al oído de itachi-Te quiero-dijo en un susurró.

-Yo también, Tenten. -Dijo con voz misteriosa. Tenten esbozó una sonrrisa, y le besó otra vez en los labios. En ese beso se dijeron muchas cosas que no necesitaron palabras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji miró al cielo confundido. Era como si algo o alguien apuñalase su corazón. La velada habia transcurrido entre risas y piques. Todo el mundo iba acompañado, menos Neji, que había ido solo la mayoría del tiempo salvo por su prima que lo acompañaba de vez en cuando por mera educación y de Shikamaru, que lo hacía para que Ino le dejase en paz.

Pero pararon para cenar y dormir en un claro del bosque. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar.

Ahora, todos más relajados, se sentaban al rededor de una hoguera recién encendida. Tenten miraba el fuego nostálgico. Recordaba todas las noches que había desperdiciado al lado de Tenten sin saber que decirle. Sin abrir la boca, los dos callados en un silencio eterno que pesaba ahora sobre la espalda de Tenten. La sentía lejos, muy lejos, y que ya no la podría alcanzar.

Las horas pasaron. Decidieron hacer turnos para mayor protección. Neji se pidió el primero, para poder despejarse, sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

-Neji.-dijo alguien a su lado.

-Sí ?, Sakura.

-Que es lo que me querías contar? Por que me pediste ayuda por la mañana?Recuerda que te debo una por, en fin, convencer a Naruto para que viniese.

-Por que...-Neji estaba avergonzado, no sabía que decirle, pero optó por ser sincero, al fin y al cabo, ella hubiese adivinado que estaba mintiendo.- Bueno, en fin, me gusta...creo que me gusta...

-Si

-Ten...-Neji lo pensó.¿Quien era él y que había hecho con Neji?-..ten.

-Que te gusta Tenten

-Shh-Dijo el poniendo las dos manos sobre su boca.-No grites. No quiero que s enteren.

Por eso querías rescatarla. Pensé que le debías un favor o algo así...pero esto.

Calla por favor, necesito tu ayuda. La estoy perdiendo y yo, la quiero. No soportaría verla con otro.-_Claroque no, ella es mía y cualquiera que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima..._Una vena apareció palpitante en la sien de Neji. Sakura puso sus manos sobre las de él.

Tranquilo Neji, te ayudaré.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hasta aquí el 5 episodio...Xd A partir de ahora voy a tardar un poco más en ponerlos por motivos personales...Xd Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo a todos mis críticos a los que les encant mi historia y están enganchados. (Si no os gusta también podeis poner críticas en plan es un muermazo y vales pa CqC(por los chistes malos))**


	6. La canción Hyuugas 0 Haruno 1

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

**Parte 6:La canción.Hyuugas 0 Haruno 1**

Neji ** y** Sakura miraban la hogueramelancólicos, tratando de poner sus sentimientos en orden sin conseguirlo cuando levantaron la cabeza alarmados. Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, se dirigía hacia ellos ladrando. Detrás, el resto de los shinobis gritaban eufóricos.

-Ha encontrado un rastro, akamaru aha encontrado un rastro.

-Si ya decía yo que este perro servía para algo más que estorbar.-

_Ino, como no, siempre tan problemática_

_Pobre _Akamaru.Pensó Kiba.Lo _estais sobreexplotando_

-Jeje, Kiba tu perro mola.

-Hey, Naruto, no mola, yo molo, el solo me copia.-Naturo sonrrió falsamente.

-¿Quereis dejar de decir tonterías?-dijo Neji secamente.-El perro se escapa.

-¿No puedo ni acabarme esta bolsa de patatas?

-No es mucha comida?-Preguntó timidamente Hinata.

-A por el perro-gritó Lee.

-Demasiado problemático.

-Y que lo digas...

-Ino

-Si Shikamaru..-kun

-Me acabas de dar la razón.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, por lo general tú...

-¡Quereis dejar de parlotear y ir de una maldita vez a por el maldito perro!-Gritó Neji a todo pulmón

-(En plan soldados, poniendo la mano en la cabeza y todo)Sí, mi señor.-dijeron todos.

Pero el perro se paro en seco. Ante ellos se mostraba una gran y preciosa villa que brillaba con la luz de las estrellas.

-Guau...es preciosa.-Dijo Hinata. Naruto se fijó en que miraba la villa, y luego para él mientras se sonrojaba. Así que puso una mano sobre la frente de hinata.

-Naruto-kun...-dijo ella toda roja y con mirada de cordero degollado.

_Venga Hinata, esta es la tuya. _Pensó Ino.

_Que mona pareja que hacen. No como él y yo..._

**Mente de Sakura:**

-Prométeme que sólo seremos amigos.

Bien, seremos los mejores amigos que un chico y una chica pueden ser, casi como hermanos.

Que tonta había sido.

-No, no tienes fiebre.-A Hinata le dió un palo. También a Ino y a sakura, aunque su Inner gritó de felicidad.

-Entonces, vamos Hinata con Naruto, Neji y Kiba y en el otro grupo los otros, ¿No?-Dijo Lee.

_Yo y Naruto-kun_? Hinata esbozó una sonrisa sólo por pensarlo.

-Espera un segundo.-Dijo Ino.-Las chicas queremos ir todas juntas.

-Eso, todo vale en el amor y en la guerra.- Gritó Sakura echándole a Ino una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Bien, y yo iré con ellas.-dijo Neji.

_Gracias primito, tu siempre tan protector._Pensó Hinata sarcásticamente_Ahora ya no podré ir con Naruto-kun._

-Vale, Akamaru irá también con vosotros. En una hora nos vemos aquí.-Dijo Kiba.

-Y recordad, evitad el combate y no os separeis, sería problemático.

-Bien.-Todos se encaminaron, unos por la derecha y otros por la izquierda, pero alguien se quedó rezagada. Tomo el brazo de Naruto-kun y le impidió caminar. Parecía que el resto no se percataran de su falta, o simplemente no se querían percatar. Pero había alguien que los espiaba, como siempre.

-Naruto-kun.-Dijo ella, y lo abrazo estrechamente.-Te quiero, no quiero perderte.

-A que vieuvo ne eso?No me perderás, Sakura-nee-chan.

-No Naruto no lo entiendes, yo...-Que debía decir. Recordaba que Neji le había aconsejado que no hiciese como el, o podría ser demasiado tarde.

-No te entiendo -Que carita puso, no se podía resistir, era o ahora o nunca.-Sakura...-No pudo decir más. Recibió un beso en los labios de Sakura que le dejó sin palabras.¿Cuántas veces había soñado el con ese momento?¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que luchar?Estaba confuso,¿no decía ella que sólo le quería como a un amigo?

-Te mentí.-Dijo ella sabiendo el porqué de su confusión. -Olvida todo lo que te dije, yo te amo Naruto.

Hinata se quedó volada,¿acababa de perder a Naruto sin remedio?Este en cambio estaba rebosante de alegría. No cabía en si de felicidad. Todos sus sueños se hacian ese día realidad.

-Vente conmigo Sakura.

-No puedo, lo siento, debo irme con el resto.-Besó al chico en la frente.-Adios Naruto.-Dijo moviendo enérgicamente la mano y corriendo. Los demás debían estar ya lejos.

-Adios sakura n.n.

Sakura corrió para encontrarse a sus compañeras. Cuando, detrás de un árbol, vio a Hinata con ojos llorosos detrás de unos matorrales.

-¿Hinata?¿Que sucede?

-...Nada, estoy bien de verdad. Debo ser alérgica a algo de por aquí.

-Segura?Parecías esconderte.

-¿Yo?Que va.

-Vámonos, Neji se va a enfadar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi paseaba sólo por los mismos lugares que lo había hecho antes con Tenten,¿se estaba enamorando de aquella simplona Kunoichi de la hoja?Aunque de simplona no tenía Nada, era bella, guapa inteligente.( A partir de aquí narró en 1º persona)

El amor me está ablandando.(Suena una meláncólica melodía de esas que se escriben en escalas menores y que si te pillan sensible, te pones a llorar)¿Que es eso? Es bello elegante efímero, como mi Tenten. ¿He dicho mi Tenten? Pues eso, que el amor me ablanda.

Pero esta melodía, es única inigualable. Y lo mejor es que veo a través de ella. Es sensible y delicada y la canta alguien que está perdido, como yo, confuso, creo que debería encontrar a esa persona. Así que camino siguiendo mi oído y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, siguiendo mi corazón. Se que esa canción me vincula de alguna manera a la persona que la canta , me siento reflejado en la canción, como si esa persona la cantase únicamente para mi.

Camino un poco más y veo el lugar del que procede. La silueta de una mujer, sentada en una piedra a contraluz de la luna. Me fijo en sus curvas, es bella,pa rece que no se ha dado cuenta de uqe estoy aquí,¿quien será?

Avanzo intentendo no romper el hechizo, esa magia que se va creando entre los dos, o que yo creo que se crea. Y entonces, tonto de mí, me tropiezo con una raíz y me caigo al suelo.¿Por que tendrán que pasar esas cosas? La canción se detiene pero su magia sigue allí, pues la mujer gira su rostro hacia a mí, poco a poco, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Una dulce sonrisa y una mirada de chocolate tan familiares me recuerdan lo tonto que soy.

Como no, era ella. Sólo había podido ser ellla. Ella,la única, la inigualable...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura y Hinata se unieron a Ino, Nji y Akamaru. Los cinco oyeron perf ectamente aquella canción y decidieron que, fuera quien fuera, estaba sufriendo y , por lo tanto, necesitaba ayuda.Fueron entre las copas de los árboles para no llamar la atención y entonces la vieron. Una muchacha de pelo largo de donde fluía toda la canción. Todos(incluido Akamaru) Sintieron lástima , pero Neji sintió algo más. Sabía quien era ella, era la oportunidad perfecta. Sólo necesitaba descender y consolarla. Pero algo cayó al suelo y la canción paró.

Mejor dicho, alguien. Alguien con una capa oscura de nubes rojas. Temieron lo peor, pero siguieron mirando. La muchacha se giró lentemente, dándole la luna en toda la cara realzando su belleza. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica. En el resto un gesto de sorpresa.

_No se de que se sorprenden, sólo podía ser ella._pensó Neji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Itachi,¿por que me espías?

-Pensé que te habías ido a dormir,¿Que haces aquí?¿Por que cantas?

-Hecho de menos mi hogar, lo llevo haciendo la mayoría de las noches, ¿tan raro es?-ella se acercó a Itachi un poco más que ya se había levantado.

-Continua, por favor, era una bonita canción.

-Si tu lo dics.-La morena cogió aire y empezó a cantar. Era bella, con su pelo suelto cayéndo sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa meláncolica. Pero la canción cambió.No un cambió que pudiesen percibir Ino, hinata o Sakura. Para ellas seguía siendo la misma canción, bella y melancólica. Pero para Neji y Itachi no era así. Era una canción de amor. Amor desesperado llevado al límite. Amor que la corrompía por dentro. Amor que le dejaba sorda de tanto gritarse a sí misma. Una canción de amor.

_¿Sabrá que estoy aquí? Será esta canción para mí?Corresponderá ella mis sentimientos?_Estas y otras preguntas pasaban por la mente de Neji en ese instante, que poco a poco, se había ido acercando al límite de la rama.

Pero entonces pasó lo que pasó.

La muchacha se acercó lentamente a Itachi y se colgó de su cuello, cantándole al oído.Una fiera empezaba a crecer en el interior de Neji. Algo que le decía Mátalo, merece morir. Nadie puede tratar así a mi Tenten´´´Pero Neji no hizo caso, poco a poco se iba entristeciendo más, pero al fin y al cabo sólo quería que ella fuese feliz, y si lo era al lado de él pues...Los celos se apoderaron de él lentamente, pero intentó ocultarlo.

Mientras las chicas miraban espectantes y sorprendidas. Era como cine gratis, solo faltaban las palomitas. Todas se alegraban de que ella al fin encontrase a su verdadero amor, o eso parecía.Sin embargo Sakura se sentía dolida por N.eji. El pobre l tenía que estar pasando fatal. Sus sentimientos hacia Tenten eran sinceros. Cuanto se alegraba de haber besado a Naruto antes, así nunca podría arrepentirse.

La muchama seguía agarrada del cuello de Itachi, y acercó sus labios a su oído para susurrarle, pero todos oyeron a la perfección

-Itachi, te quiero.-Un kunai atravesó metafóricamente el corazón de Neji.¿Era eso cierto?¿Tenten quería a Itachi?

-Yo no. -dijo el sonriente.

_Bien, le ha partido el corazón. Ahora buscará consuelo a mi lado_. Pensó Neji. Que equivocado estaba.

-Ah no?-dijo ella triste-Entonces por que has venido?

-Por que no te quiero, te amo.- Y la besó fuertemente. Un besó desesperado que los unía aquella noche y que rompía a cada instante el corazón de Neji. Este estaba petrificado.

-Neji, estás bien?-Preguntó su prima. Intuía que le pasaba algo. Estaría Neji celoso acaso?

-Neji...-dijo Sakura en silencio. Sólo ella comprendíao lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-No.- dijo él.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jeje, hasta aquí el 6 cap. Espero que os haya gustado y plis, si lo leeis dejad rewies para que así pueda yo modificar l fic a vuestro gusto. X cierto, spro que no haya sido muy pesado, jeje, es que con esto de Itachi y Tenten me emociono. Xd, gracias por los rewies, me gustaron muxo n.n**


	7. Intentos desesperados

**Hola, aquí teneis el esperado( o no tan esperado) cap. 7 de la traición de Tenten. Espero que os guste, pero antes debería pedir perdón a Hinata y sus fans por hacerla sufrir tanto, y quizás también a los lectores de este fic por tener que aguantar mis faltas de ortografía y lo de comerme algun que otro signo de interrogación.**

**Aquí un resumen de los fics anteriores:**

**Itachi pide ayuda a Tenten, y tras saber que Neji la odia vía Naruto, acepta, en plan venganza. Aunque tiene sus dudas, llega a villa de la música, donde entrena 3 días sin descanso hasta que llega Itachi, quien le hace luchar contra su hermano. Mientras, Naruto Neji Sakura Shikamaru y Kiba van a rescatar a Tenten, por el camino se encuentran con Lee, Choji, Hinata e Ino. Todos están ahora en villa de la música. Neji, Ino, Sakura y Hinata oyen una extraña canción, ¿quien será la muchacha que la canta?**

**LA TRAICIÓN DE TENTEN**

**Parte 7: Tu? Con ese/a?Imposible**

Itachi miró hacia atrás sorprendido.

-Ahí hay alguien.

-Lo se- Tenten sacó un Kunai de quien sabe donde y se dispuso a ir tras los espías. Una mano la paro en seco.

-Yo voy, quédate aquí- Besó a la chica en la frente.-No soportaría que te hiciesen daño.

Tenten lo observó un instante. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello. Sabía perfectamente quien era la persona que había gritado aquel no que había dado un vuelco a su corazón. No soportaría perder esa voz, y sabía que si Itachi lo encontraba no pararía hasta apagarla. No, debía seguirles, si no sería demasiado tarde. Tenten se puso en marcha por el lado contrario a por el que fue Itachi. Si todo iba bien, podría llegar antes que él, y quizá, sólo quizá.

_No te hagas falsas esperanzas, al fin y al cabo, tu fuiste la que le abandonó, ¿No es así?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El otro grupo de expedición , por carecer de otra palabra para llamarlo, siguió caminando hacia delante. Una gran arboreda se veía ahora, y despues, y despues, y despues de diez despues...

Esto es el cuento de nunca acabar, tengo hambre,¿seguro que vamos bien?-Dijo Choji.

-¿Dudas de mi olfacto?

-Yo solo confío en mi estómago-dijo Choji con una gran sonrisa.

-Así te va.

-Decías?

-Nada, nada.-De repente se oye el crujir de una rama.

-Au¡¡-Grtó naruto. Estaba en el suelo, con expresión de dolor agarrádose una pierna.

-Estas bien Naruto? -Le preguntó Lee, alarmado.

-Si, tranquilo, una simple caida.- Naruto intentó levantarse, pero cuando ya parecía que iba a ponerse a andar, cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-Que problemático eres Naruto. Mira que intentar levantarte...

-Quien hizo lo mismo hace más o menos 4 días?

-Eso es agua pasada.

-Quereis parar de discutir de una vez?Ahí delante hay alguien.

Todos( menos Naruto, claro está) se acercaron a un árbol frondoso, de gruesas ramas. Apoyado en el , un muchacho de su misma edad miraba confundido una Katana tirada en el suelo. El chico la observaba con una mirada asesina que haría temblar al más valiente guerrero.

-Se puede saber que os pasa.- Dijo Naruto. No obtuvo respuesta, pero Naruto no se redía tan facilmente.-SE PUEDE SABER QUE OCURRE?

-Naruto-kun?-Preguntó el muchacho. El resto, los cuatro que se encontraban en el árbol se quedaron inmóviles y callados, con la esperanza, falsa esperanza de no ser descubiertos.-Naruto-kun, estás ahí?-El muchacho miró a la copa del árbol y, como no, se topo con la cara de los cuatro ninjas que no deseaban ser descubiertos.- ah, erais vosotros, claro. Vosotros no me importais.

-Nosotros también te queremos Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Lee con sarcasmo.

-¿Ah si? Yo a vosotros todo lo contrario. Miraos- Dijo señalándolos con la palma de la mano abierta.-Si estais temblando.No bajariais ni aunque os pagase.

-Eso crees?-dijo Kiba furioso. Bajó de la rama con un salto ágil. El resto, menos shikamaru que decía que era problemático levantarse una vez encontrado una postura cómoda, le imitaron.-No necesito que un maldito traidor me diga lo que debo hacer.

No pudieron seguir dicutiendo, pues tres kunoichis y un jonin se avecinaban hacia ellos a la velocidad del viento. Pero se pararon en seco cuando los vieron.

-Sasuke...- dijo la haruno, otra vez como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-SASUKE.- Gritó Ino corriendo hacia el Uchiha, dispuesta a darle un gran abrazo.

-Ni lo intentes siquiera.-Dijo sasuke, adivinando lo que iba a hacer. Pero entonces Ino se paro en seco, con una piern en alto.

-Que le sucede a mi cuerpo, no me responde, no lo puedo mover.-Dijo ella desesperada.

-Pues yo...- empezó Sakura, pero su cuerpo tampoco le respondía.-No me puedo mover¡¡

-Ni tu ni nadie.-Dijo Shikamaru el cual seguía en el árbol.

-Y vosotros os haceis llamar Chonin?- Dijo una sombraa con sarcasmo. Itachi, ¿quien si no? ¿Quien podría haber hecho una técnica casi imperceptible y con tanto sigilo si no era el?

-Itachi...-murmuro Sasuke. Seguía enfadado con el. Bien era cierto que su relacción con él no había sido muy buena desde que mató a sus padres, como era lógico, pero que aquella mañana le dejase tirado por aquella kunoichi de poca monta, eso tardaría en olvidarlo. Por muy poco sentido que tuviera todo eso, Sasuke era lo que sentía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten corría asustada. En su mente se repetían imágenes de sus tres amigas y compañeras mazadas y sangrando, tiradas en el suelo empapadas de sudor. Pero sobre todo la voz de Neji diciéndole que eso era por su culpa, y a punto el de morir le decía que la odiaba. Tenten sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, impidiéndole ver. Quizá sería por eso, quizá por que iba distraida, el caso es que se cayó al suelo tropezándose con alguien. Cayó al suelo y miró para atrás.

-AUUUU¡¡¡ Que he hecho yo para merecer esto¡¡¡

-Naruto -kun

-Tenten?.-El chico miró bien a la persona que tenía delante. Era una mujer de larga melena y ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas. Su cara estaba súcia y tenía algún que otro rasguño. Y, aunque un poco más madura, según le pareció a Naruto, seguía siendo ella.-Tenten.- Dijo emocionado.-Por fin te he encontrado. Ahora regresarás a Konoha junto con Sasuke-kun y todos contentos.

-No es tan fácil, Naruto.-Tenten desvió su mirada. Sabía que si miraba aquellos ojitos azules suplicantes no podría negarse por más tiempo.

Bajo la vista avergonzada., al fin y al cabo, Naruto sólo estaba allí por su culpa y, en cierto modo, por culpa de sasuke. Entonces se fijo en la pierna de naruto, atravesada por una espina.Se agachó para sacársela, al fin y al cabo, se lo debía.

Naruto se extrañó cuando vio a Tenten agacharse, pero al sentir su sangre correr comprendió que estaba hacerlo.

-Au.-dijo-Me haces daño.

-Si no te movieras tanto, lo podría hacer más rápidamente.

-Está bien, está bien.-Naruto intentó relajarse y observó divertido la tarea de Tenten. Se fijó en que había cambiado un poco su vestimenta, pues ahora llevaba una especie de camisón escotado, ceñido por debajo del pecho con un lazo y que se abría dejando su vientre al descubierto. Un poco de sangre empezó a aparecer de repente en su nariz.

-¿Te ocurre algo Naruto? Llevas como 5 sgundos sin decir nada.

_No te levantes, aún no por favor, déjame mirarte un poco más. _Pensó en el con una mirada que transparentaba sus pensamientos

Pero Tenten en cuestión de miradas era un aunténtico desastre.

-Ya está Naruto, ha quedado bastante bien. Quien sabe, a lo mejor incluso le pido a Sakura que me enseñe algo de medicina y todo.

-Yo no diría tanto.-Dijo él, que no sacaba la vista de aquel lazo rosado de su camisón.

-Que miras?-Tenten siguió despacio la mirada de Naruto que estaba todo rojo, y descubrió el porqué de sus miradas. Como no, con las prisas se había olvidado de que aún estaba en pijama.

Se había cambiado despues de besar a Itachi, pensando que dormiría plácidamente. Pero su cabeza era peor que su habitación. Es decir, estaba hecha un aunténtico desastre. Confusión, amor, remordimientos...Todo se mezclaba formando un nudo imposible de deshacer. Para despejarse había salido a cantar, pero parece ser que eso no había hecho más que empeorar la situación, y ahora Tenten sólo sentía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

-BASTARDO

Naruto y Tenten se agacharon al instante y miraron al lugar del que procedía el grito, y vieron a Neji, todo decidido, avanzando hacia Itachi con el Byakungan activado. Tenten estaba fuera de sí, pasase lo que pasase, intuía que iba a ser algo malo. Salió de detrás del matorral corriendo. ten´´ia que hacer algo, lo que fuera, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji miró a sus compañeros todos paralizados. Que torpes que eran. El había esquivado aquella técnica sin gran esfuerzo, sin embargo, el resto habían caído todos en aquella trampa.

-¿que has hecho con Tenten?-Gritó decidido. El no temía a los Uchiha. Al fin y al cabo era el genio Hyuga. Y aunque no hubiese tenido oportunidad de luchar contra Sasuke, estaba seguro de que no perdería contra él. Ni contra su hermano.

-A mi me lo preguntas? A caso no debería hacerte yo esa pregunta a ti? Que has hecho con Tenten para que venga por sí sola a mis brazos sin avisar a nadie...si quiera a ti? A caso no supiste protegerla?- Dijo Itachi, maliciosamente, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el Hyuga.

-Vamos, que dices, yo no le he hecho nada. He venido aquí para rescatarla y llevarmela conmigo de vuelta.

-Ya es demasiado Tarde Neji. La tuviste una vez, y la dejaste marchar. No la fuiste a ver cuando faltó un día entero. Tampoco al siguiente. Le diste dos días para que se fuera. Más bien, te dió dos días para que la retuvieras, para que no la dejases marchar. Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora ella es mía.- Neji se enfureció, estab fuera de sí. Aunque en el fondo tuviera razón,¿quien era él para decirle eso?¿como sabía tanta información y tan precisa? Algo se apoderó de su ser. Ya no era él. Era alguien con el corazón roto, que actuaba por instinto y era capaz de atacar a cualquiera que le llevara la contraria. Activó su Byakungan sin pensarlo.

BASTARDO.-Gritó mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad contra el y descargaba un puñetazo en su vientre. Pero no un puñetazo normal, no, si no de estos que solo ellos saben hacer. Me refiero a los Hyuga. Un puñetazo que alcanzó sus órganos vitales y que con un poco de suerte, le dejaría K.o. para el resto de la noche.

Pero algo raro ocurrió. El puñetazo(Mas bien manotazo, por que fue con toda la palma de la mano) dio contra un vientre moreno desnudo, y su muñeca se mojó lentamente, como si empezase a llover. Entonces algo cálido calló sobre su frente, y el cuerpo inerte que se hallaba ante el cayó cuan largo era sobre él. Estaba caliente y no era pesado. Era delicado, cosa que le extrañó a Neji. Alzó la vista y vió unos ojos negros que afirmaban que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Neji se temía lo peor. Giró lentamente su cabeza y hechó la del cuerpo que tenía sobre él para atrás para poder ver su rostro. Entonces, prefirió no haberlo hecho...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jeje, hasta aquí el 7 capítulo. Se acerca el desenlace final. ¿O no? Jeje espero que os haya gustado y un beso para todos los seguidores de este fic y del Nejiten.**


	8. Enferma de amor

**Jeje, que tal? Este fic va dedicado a todos los que siguen este fic a full y a todos aquellos que Tenten les parezca una Kunoichi fuerte, a la que muchas veces dejan en ridículo sin tener por que. A todos ellos va dedicado este fic. Espero que os gustetanto como a mi escribirlo, Xd.**

**.DISCLAIMER:ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 8: Enferma de amor**

La luz de la luna iluminó vagamente el rostro de tenten. Estaba sucio, lleno de rozaduras, con algo de sangre seca en los labios y con una desagradable mueca de dolor, pero no había duda, era ella. Y aún así, se la veía hermosa. Neji acarició su cara. Staba hechizado por los rasgos de la joven que ahora se parecía a una muñeca de delicada porcelana. No podía separarse de ella. Sabía que si la dejaba ahora, quizá nunca la volviese a ver.

-Tenten...-Suspiró levemente, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Había sido un imbécil. Había atacado a Itachi sin reparar en las consecuencias que esto podía tener y ahí tenía el resultado.

Algo se movió rápidamente y se interpuso entre el e Itachi.

-Naruto.-dijo Neji sorprendido. Ya no era el, Neji Hyuuga, si no una copia de si mismo perdido en la realidad, cuando esta le abatió de golpe.

-Neji,¿Te vas a rendir ahora?Despues de todo lo que has hecho por ella,¿te vas a rendir por que él te lo diga? No Neji, tú la amas y si de verdad la quieres deberías luchar por ella.-Por una vez tenía razón. Neji sabía que lo que decía Naruto-kun era lo correcto. El amaba a Tenten y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Aunque cualquier cosa fuera enfrentarse a un asesino.

-Naruto, no te interpongas.-Sasuke amenazó a Naruto con su katana. Itachi levantó un dedo levemente, todos procuraron apartar la vista, sabían lo que podía llegar a suceder si no lo hacían.

-Tranquilo, hermano.-Dijo Itachi.-No te interpongas. Déjanos solo a mi y al ojiblanco.-Neji sabía que se refería a él. Dejo al cuerpo inerte de Tenten en el suelo y se levantó.

-Bien pero aquí no, solos tu y yo en alguna parte de ese bosque.

-Bien pero antes saquemos de en medio a estas molstias.- Itachi hizo un par de extraños signos con sus manos, y los ninjas inmóviles como estatuas que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaron a desaparecer.-Los llevaré de vuelta a su casa, no queremos interferencias.

-Bien, pero deja a la pelirrosa y a la Hyuuga.-Naruto miró sorprendido a Sasuke. ¿Que pretendía dejándolas allí?-Pueden resultarnos útiles en cualquier momento.

-Bien.-Dijo Itachi. Sabía que su hermano no le mentiría en una cuestión de tal prioridad. En pocos minutos desaparecieron todas las estatuas´´ Menos las dos que dijo Sasuke, y también desaparecieron Itachi y Neji, dejando humo.

-Bien Naruto, sólo quedamos tu y yo.

-Lo se, dattebayo, se contar.

-¿Si? No lo sabía, parece que tu entrenamiento con el Ero.senin ese está dando sus frutos.

-No creas que solo he aprendido a contar.-Naruto se puso en guardia, Sasuke también. Una lucha iba a empezar en ese momento y cualquiera podía ser el ganador.

Un ojo castaño se abrió para mirar la luna.

El uno se abalanzó sobre el otro.

Una frágil cabeza se giró lentamente, confusa.

Los dos tenían sus armas preparadas.

Una boca se abrió para gritar.

Los muchachos ya estaban muy cerca.

-ESPERAD.-Grtó una voz débil.

-Tenten?-Se xtraño Naruto.-¿Estás viva?

-Claro, a mi hace falta más que un simple manotazo para matarme.-Acto seguido empezó a toser, algo de sangre manchó el suelo.

-TENTEN.-Gritó naruto preocupado.

-Estoy bien tranquilo.

-No estás bien.-Dijo el muchacho arrodillandose a su lado.

-Espera, baka, eres capaz de ponerla peor, avisare a Sakura, al fin y al cabo, estuvo al cargo de Tsunade durante bastante tiempo, me an dicho que se ha convertido en una gran ninja médico.

-Dattebayo. Pero como piensas hacerlo, sasuke?

-Al fin y al cabo, Naruto, conozco todas las técnicas de mi hermano mayor.- Sasuke puso una mano sobre el hombro de sakura, su chacra corrió por el interior del cuerpo de ella. Esta empezo a moverse con torpeza. Repitió la operación con la otra.

Las chicas se movieron sorprendidas y luego miraron a los dos chicos.

-Pero no estaba aquí también Itachi.-Dijo Sakura señalando el punto en el que el se encontraba.

-A caso lo habeis derrotado?-Hinata jugaba tímidamente con su pelo azulado. Miraba de reojo a Naruto y se le veía nerviosa.

Naruto seguía tirado en el suelo de rodillas, hecho que inquietaba a las chicas y que también hacia que estas no viesen el cuerpo de Tenten.

-No Hinata, No lo hemos derrotado ni nada por el estilo.-dijo sasuke frío como siempre.-Es más, os hemos dejado aquí para que nos ayudeis.

-Dejado.?-Sakura miró a su alrededor, le faltaba algo, ¿pero que?Ah, si, ya recordaba. Faltaba la voz chillona de Ino con su frontuda´´ y también faltaba el resto de personas. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma intentando encontrarlos. Despues de un rato miró preocupada a Sasuke.-Y el resto?

-Tranquila, ellos están mejor que nosotros. Supongo que , con un poco de suerte, estarán ya en la villa.

-Pues...deberíamos... es decir, yo pienso que deberiamos ir a buscar a Tenten.

-Ese es uno de nuestros problemas y por lo que tu aún estás aquí.-Sasuke agarró a Skura de la mano y la llevó a donde se encontraba Naruto. La chica llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión, ahogand un grito.

-Pero que le han hecho?

-Esto.. es el byakugan,¿verdad?-dijo hinata rápidamente.

-Si, eso es. Ella se interpuso entre los dos y... y...-Naruto rompió a llorar. Sakura pasó una mano por sus cabellos dorados y lo atrajo hacia sí acomodándolo en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, todo ha pasado ya, tranquilo.-Lo besó en la frente delicadamente. Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo de la impresión. Ya los había visto antes así de cariñosos. Pero una cosa es que se mimaran en privado y otra hacerlo así. Sasuke también los miraba confuso.

-Pero Sakura-chan, tu y Naruto estais...-No sabía como terminar la frase. Ellos tres habían formado un equipo años atrás y sbía que Naruto estaba loqiuto por Sakura pero ella lo odiaba a muerte. Es más, incluso estaba enamorada de él, es decir ,de Sasuke. Pero por nada del mundo hubiese estado saliendo con Naruto. Pero al fin y al cabo, Tsunade siempre les solía poner misiones juntos,¿no? Era normal que salieran al fin y al cabo... Pero en el interior de sasuke, algo le pedía que se sacará del medio al rubio porque Sakura solo podía ser suya.

Naruto miró a Sasuke sorprendido.

-Bueno,estar estar, lo que se dice estar saliendo, no estamos pero se podría decir que.- Coff, Coff, salvados por la campana, o más bien por la tos de Tenten.

-Tenten¡.-gritaron todos a la vez. Sakura puso una mano en su frente.

-No, fiebre no tiene, será una operación sencilla.

-Operación?

-Como quieres que la llame, intervención médica?-_Ves_, se decía Sasuke, _es imposible que esos dos esten juntos, se llevan como el perro y el gato._

_**-**_Pues la verdad, quedaría mucho mejor.- Naruto recibio un manotazo en toda la cabeza que le dejó un gran chichón.

-Hinata, necesito tu ayuda, al fin y al cabo, eres la que más experiencia tienes en estas heridas.¿Que hierbas medicinales soleis utilizar?

-Pues estas.-Hinata entregó a Sakura un frasquito con un olor a hierba fresca recién cortada.

-Bien. -Dijo Sakura mirando el frasco ylo cogió entre sus manos para examinarlo mejor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, Neji e Itachi habían comenzado su lucha por la dama, por llamarla de una forma.

-¿Que es lo que le hiciste?

-Ya te he dicho que nada, fuiste tu el que le hiciste daño, no yo.-Neji se abalanzó sobre Itachi de nuevo y este aprovechó la ocasión para realizar uno de sus genjustus que Neji consiguió neutralizar, y otra vez a empear.

Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro con el mismo resultado. Neji tanteaba el terreno e Itachi esuivaba sus golpes con gran precisión, pero poco a poco la lucha se fue endureciendo y la sangre empezó a correr. Los golpes ya no eran para tantear si no para herir y , al esquivar no solo se esquivaba si no que se preparaba el siguiente ataque. Pronto los dos llegaron a su límite pero ni eso le importo, no oían ni veían se guiaban por su espíritu. El amor y el cariño que sentían los dos hacia Tenten les daba fuerza suficiente para continuar.

Ahora la lucha era sólo por ella. No los impulsaba ningún otro deseo ni ambición, sólo ella ocupaba sus mentes. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos y sus oidos sordos, porque ahora solo importaba demostral quien la quería más.Tampoco importo aquella sombra que hablabla y hablaban, mientras los otros solo la oían sin molestarse en escuchar.

La silueta se acercó a ellos, parecía gritarles pero ellos no alcanzaron a comprenderla. Sólo cuando se sumo a la lucha como uno más, cuando les derrotó, cuando los dos acabaron en el suelo con un montón de armas en sus cuerpos, sangrando y sudando rendidos, entonces por fin escucharon su voz y la vieron con claridad, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lluvia, este capítulo está inspirado en un día de lluvia en el que sólo te apetece escuchar canciones deprimentes como la que yo estaba escuchando, wait for you, que viene siendo como esperándote. Esperándote en la eternidad aunque luego no vengas a mi. A todos los que sufran mal de amores, como Neji, Sasuke o Hinata En estos momentos del fic va este fic, espero que os haya gustado.**


	9. Lo siento, pero cuando digo no es no

**Hey, que tal? Espero que la espera no fuese demasiado laga y que les quedasen muchas ganas de saber que es lo que atacó a los chicos, pero ustedes con lo listos que son seguro que ya lo saben, ¿Me eequivoco?**

**.DISCLAIMER:ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 8:Lo siento, pero cuando digo no es que no**

**(Título sacado de mi oli de Jordi Labanda)**

Flash Back

(Remontemonos a los otros cuatro, justo despues de que Sakura teminase de curar a Tenten)

Sakura retiró las manos de la joven. No se podía creer que esta fuese Tenten, sin los coquitos se le veía diferente. Poco a poco, ella abrió los ojos y abrazó a Sakura.

-Sakura¡ Que bien que estes aquí.

-Yo no soy la única.-Dijo ella, para que Tenten pudiese ver al resto.

-Hii-Dijo Tenten con un ligero movimiento de mano.

-Tenten-chan, que bien que estes bien.-Dijo Naruto todo emocionado.

-Si es una...alegría Tenten.-Dijo la tímida Hinata.

-Ya-dijo Sasuke sin prestar la más mínima atención. Era típico de los tres reaccionar como reaccionaron, en el fondo no se sorprendía lo más mínimo.

Me alegro de que esteis bien, siento que hubierais tenido que venir aquí por mi culpa.-Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Tenten, hiciste lo que debiste.

-Y además, al fin podré llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a casa.-Tenten sonrrió aún más. Al fin y al cabo Naruto siempre estaba con lo mismo de salvar a sasuke, rescatar a Sasuke etc.

-No estaré tranquila hasta que estemos en la villa, -Se levantó con energía y se fue alejandose, solo volviendos para decir.-y creedme, eso será muy pronto.

La chica caminó rapidamente, sin darle tiempo al resto de reaccionar, sabía lo que iba a hacer, y no se podía permitir el lujo de que nadi la retuviera.

Poco a poco, su velocidad fue aumentando progresivamente hasta ir corriendo. Los sentía tan cerca, aellos dos, las personas que más amaba en el mundo, y ese sólo hecho hacía que se pelearan. En el fondo le agradaba que se enfrentaran por ella, pero sabía que no estaba bien.

Cuando los escuchó luchar y sintió sus corazones latir a mil por hora, solo ella sabe como a esa distancia, gritó sus nombres desesperada, sabía que si no hacía algo rápido sería demasiado tarde.

Sacó su pergamino por instinto y gritó sus nombres al viento.

-Neji, Itachi, parad-Pero ninguno le hizo caso. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se cansó de esos dos. No la merecían, no si se comportaban de esa manera tan inmadura, y claro, como no se metió en la lucha, pasando lo que ya todos sabemos

Fin flash Back

-Se puede saber por que lo hicisteis?-dijo ella malumorada.- Vosotros dos, me dejasteis tirada, herida de muerte. Yo no os importo, o bueno, por lo menos no me tratais como persona. Para vosotros dos esto es una competición.-A medida que iba hablando su tono de voz iba en aumento, y alguna que otra lagrimilla se dejaba ver en sus ojos de café.-Yo solo soy un trofeo por el que luchais, nada más. Un misero trofeo una misero(El resto de la conversación esta censurada. Solo cabe destacar que prosiguió una media hora a ojo acordandose de sus familias y tachando a Itachi y Neji de un montón de cosas, todas ellas malas.)No tengo más que decir.-Acabó enfadada, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar.Su garganta le picaba y estaba algo afónica. No es de extrañar. Pero entoces escuchó un ruido como de armas cayendo al suelo y alguien la agarró por detrás. El corazón de Tenten dió un vuelco, sería, podía ser que...

-Lo siento Tenten- Una voz misteriosa y sincera que ella no esperaba y que le robó un beso, Itachi, quien si no. Tenten esbozó una falsa sonrisa. En el fondo esperaba otra persona, pero pronto se olvido de el, pues Itachi seguía besándola.

Esa persona, si embargo, estaba peor que nunca. Tal vez por la soberana paliza que le acababan de dar o tal vez por que su corazón estaba partido de tal manera que tardaría años en volver a recomponerlo.

-Te amo Tenten-Le decía en susurros Itachi, esta sólo se rio, pero pronto esta expresión dió paso a una más funesta.

-Y yo Itachi, pero esto no puede seguir.-Este seguía besándola con más intensidad, rodeándola con sus brazos, ella lo apartó.-Lo siento pero necesito mi hogar como el aire que respiro.-Un rayito de esperanza iluminó la cara de Neji.

-Y yo a ti, como el aire que respiro también.

-No es lo mismo, lo nuestro no puede continuar, te amo pero también amo la villa de la hoja, y no puedo dejarla a un lado.

-Comprendo...-Dijo él.-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

-¿Me vas a dejar marchar?

-¿De que serviría retenerte? Algún día encontrarías la manera de irte, prefiero no luchar. Además al fin y al cabo te comprendo.-Los besos continuaron. Besos furtivos que significaban no te vayas o vente conmigo, pero los dos sabían que ninguna de las dos opciones era posible.

-Itachi, te amo, mi corazón siempre será tuyo.- A Tenten le corrían las lágrimas a mares(Mas o menos como a Neji en ese momento, aunque intentase ocultarlo).Itachi acarició su mejilla y apartó el pelo de su cara.

-Lo se, y el mío a ti también.-Le besó, fue un beso dulce, que decía adios. Itachi también lloraba. Tenten lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cara en su espalda. Este se sacó el colgante que llevaba al cuello y se lo puso a Tenten.

-Lo guardaré como un tesoro, de veras, pero me sabe mal no darte nada a ti.-Miro al chico que tenía enfrente y se preguntó si alguna mujer había llegado a profundizar en sus sentimientos sin nisiquiera regalarle su inocencia.-Ya se.-Abrio el guarda shuriken(o como se llame) y sacó un bonito Shuriken de marfil.-Me lo traje de una misión que tuvimos que realizar a un gran empresario , se que no es mucho pero... aquí tienes.-Ella se lo entregó, sus manos se rozaron, el bello de Tenten se erizó.

-Para mí es más que suficiente-Ella sonrió.-Bueno Tenten, es hora de que vuelvas a casa, aquí tienes.

-Que es?

-Una técnica que os llevará directamente a Konoha, yo ya me voy llendo.

-Está bien, suerte en un futuro Itachi.

-Lo mismo te digo Tenten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los cuatro shinobis seguían allí plantados, analizando la situación.

-Se le ve realmente enamorada.-Comento sakura.

-Si, tienes razón, sakura-chan.-Esta miró al rubio con una amplia snrisa.-Pero no creo que lo esté tan enamorada como yo de ti.-Le besó dulcemente.

-Será enamorado, baka.-Dijo sasuke, realmente, se le notaba molesto.

-Sasuke-kun, he entendido a la perfección, gracias.-El comentario de la chica dejó a este algo confuso.

-Bueno, Sakura, por que estes con Naruto no hace falta que nos lo restriegues por la cara.-Hinata estalló, no podía más, cuando se enfadaba incluso su timidez quedba atrás. Cogió de la mano al joven uchiha y los dos emprendieron su marcha.-Vamos a ayudar a Tenten.

-Sip- este asintió y los dos se perdieron entre la espesura.

-Que mosca les habrá picado?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ni idea- Dijo Sakura, aunque ella si que tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

-Sakura...

-Si, Naruto?

-Se mía esta noche.-La joven se sonrojó. Nunca le habían hecho una proposición así. Pero antes incluso de responder , el joven ya besaba sus labios haciéndola caer en la tentación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata y Sasuke avanzaban en silencio. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar. Pero el silencio era traicionero, y pronto sasuke rompió el hielo.

-Realmente, Hinata, tú no eres como el resto, ¿que ves en Naruto?

-No..No lo sé. Solo se que me gusta su manera de ser, tan diferente a la mía y..

-Y por que él? Eso es lo único qu quiero saber.

-también a mi me gustaría saberlo, creéme, siempre he querido desenamorarme peo es tan tierno.

-Yo también podría llegar a ser tierno.-Sasuke la apoyó contra un árbol y la besó tiernamente. Al principio Hinata se entregó al beso, pero luego abrió los ojos, sabiendo que eso no estaba bien.

-Sasuke¡

-Lo siento,¿te he ofendido?Es que no he podido resistirme, en verdad eres hermosa.-Hinata se puso como un tomate.

-Está bien, acepto el piropo-_Y en cierta parte el beso_-pero eso no quiere decir que estamos juntos, OK?

-Sip.-Sasuke asintió, y esperó a que Hinata pasase delate, pero esta le dió un ligero empujoncito.

-y otra cosa más, ve tu delante.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Si quería ganarse el corazón de Hinata aún tenía mucho camino por delante. Siguieron caminado hasta toparse con Tenten, que llevaba a Neji como bien podía. Sasuke se acercó a ella sigiloso y le ayudó a cargar a Neji.

-Sasuke? Hinata?-Dijo ella sorprendida.-Que haceis aquí vosotros dos solos?

-Hemos venido a buscarte, ya sabes, deberiamos emprender el camino cuanto antes.

-sasuke tiene razón.

-Quizá, pero yo tengo algo mucho mejor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto llegaron junto con Naruto y Sakura. Los dos estaban apoyados espaldas al árbol muy cerca, abrazados. Tenten rió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Dejaron a Neji en el suelo, despertándoles sin querer.

-Tenten estás bien.-Dijo el rubio, todo emocionado abrazándola.

-Naruto puedes soltarme.- Naruto la soltó con ojitos de cordero.- De verás que cuando te pones eres más pesadito que Lee.

-Bien, deberiamos partir ya, no?-Dijo Sakura.-Si tomamos la ruta más corta estaremos allí en dos días mas o menos, no Tenten?

-Si,pero también podemos usar una técnica de teletransporte y estar allí en pocos minutos.-Sakura la miró confusa. Tenten se mordió el pulgar y manchó de sangre el pergamino que Itachi le había entregado. Lo manchó también con la sangre de Neji. El resto le imitaron.

-Bien y ahora que?-Pero no le dio más tiempo para quejarse pues el humo se abría a su alrededor y cuando se disipó ya no estaban en la villa de la música.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Estoy alargando mucho la cosa o son imaginaciones mías? **

**Ah, y otra cosa, este fic va sobre todo pa los amantes del Nejiten , Tranqis, ya sse verá lo que pasa.**


	10. Así que el resto del camino fuimos los

**Hola. Lo Siento pero no he podido escribir mucho ultimamente por los exámenes. Espero que no me inteten matar por esto n.nU.Jeje, pero yo cumplo y aquí teneis el 9º cap.**

**.DISCLAIMER:ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 9: Lágrimas y un diario**

SPOILER

_Diario de Hyuga Neji:_

_Hola:_

_Bien, se que yo, Hyuga Neji no acostumbro a escribir diarios( la verdad es que en mi vida lo había hecho) pero creo que hoy es lo único que puedo haer. Voy a estallar. Tengo que contarle esto a alguien, y como no hay nadie a quien se lo pueda contar pues... Escribo un diario. _

_Hace ya un mes, más o menos, que volvimos del país de la música, y, como no, Tsunade nos mandó una misión nada más llegar(Para eso nos quería ) A Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei y a mi. Teniamos que ponernos al servicio de una hija de un señor feudal a la que querían asesinar, en una villa a hora y media de camino de Konoha. Hasta ahí todo bien. No era una misión complicada, ya habiamos hecho misiones parecidas otras veces._

_De camino para allá, a Tenten se la veía ausente. Y triste. Me apenaba verla así y quería animarla, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca. Así que me conformé con ir todo el rato a su lado. Sin molestarla, pues a veces la gente necesita pensar en sus cosas. _

_Así que el resto del camino fuimos los dos callados y rezagados, detrás de Gai-sensei y Lee que hablaban de sus tonterias como siempre. Pero no le dí importancia. Tampoco el hecho de que Tenten no me hablase. Con solo mirarle, y estar a su lado yo era feliz._

_Pronto llegamos a aquella villa. Las calles estaban perfectamente empedradas y mirases a donde mirases, veías vegetación o pardes anaranjadas. En lo alto de la ciudad, impotente, había un palacete. Aquel era el lugar al que nos dirigiamos. Cuando más nos acercabamos aquel mounstro anaranjado parecía más grande. Cuando al fin estuvimos enfrente nos dimos cuenta de lo impresionante que era. Yo estaba acostumbrado a las casas grande, al fin y al cabo era un hyuga, pero aquella casa superaba a todas las que yo hubiese visto en mi vida._

_Tenía una gran verja negro metálico, adornada con hiedra, que daba paso a los jardines. Los inmensos jardines que daban paso a la casa. En la puerta de entrada había dos guardias uniformados. Gai-sensei fue a hablar con ellos nada más legar. Entonces por la puerta aparecio una chiquilla de un año menos que nosotros, más o menos. Vestía de rosa y su melena era anaranjada, pero no un naranja pelirrojo, si no más bien una mezcla perfecta de rubio y castaño. Sus ojitos verdes derretirían a cualquiera. Era hermosa, pero no tanto como tenten. Esta ni se dió cuenta de su presencia, parecía triste y en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar._

_La pelirroja se acercó a nosotros y nos saludo con un cortés hola invitándonos a que la siguiésemos. Yo vi como Lee iba tras ella como un perrito faldero y como Tenten se quedaba quieta sin reaccionar._

_-Tenten, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunté mientras le tendía una mano abierta . Ella me miró desconcertada, como si acabase de despertar de un largo sueño._

_-Si, ya voy.- Tomó mi mano y los dos fuimos hacia el palacete. Me sentí en la gloria. Su leve y cálido contacto que tanto le gustaba. Ahora no le dejaría marchar. Ahora nadie podría impedir que fuuera suya, nisiquiera Itachi._

_El interior era mucho más glamuroso que el extarior del palacte. Todo el suelo y las paredes con mármoles blancos y marrones anaranjados, con multitud de cuadros y espejos, para dar sensación de amplitud. Había numerosos sofás de mimbre y también bastantes mesas. La muchcha nos condujo a una sala donde una gran alfombra magenta resaltaba en el color blanco del suelo. _

_Está se giró para hablarnos y nos explicó un poco de que iba la misión. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que dijo, solo recuerdo la mano de Tenten sobre la mía. Y entonces un ruido sordo de cristales y un Kunai. Y recuerdo como aparté a Tenten que se había quedado paralizada. Y como Lee corrio a ver quien había detrás de aquel incidente. Y como Había atrapado al culpable. Y la cara de preocupación de la chica. Y su sonrisa para Lee. Y como segundos despues Tenten se desplomó desmayada. Y como los médicos de aquella villa se la llevaban de vuelta a Konoha. Y la mano consoladora de la chica sobre mi hombro. Y sus palabras de tranquilo, se recuperará. Y mi cara de preocupación viéndola marchar de nuevo._

_En tres días terminamos la misión._

_Cuando llegamos a Konoha yo me dirigí a hablar con Tenten. Quería ver como estaba. Ya la había perdido una vez, no quería volver a perderla._

_Estaba nervioso, mientras caminaba jugaba con un saquito de monedas, su parte de la paga de la misión. La pelirroja, que resulto llamarse Amy, insistió en que ella mercecía una parte del dinero, al fin y al cabo, casi la matan. Sonrreí cuando me lo dijo._

_Por fin llegué a su casa. Suerte que había un gran árbol cuyas ramas daban a su habitación. Sonreí. Nunca había trepado a aquel árbol, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Subí al árbol con agilidad(por algo yo el genio hyuga) Se oían murmullos,¿quien sería? Una voz era Tenten, inconfundible, dulce, pero...¿Y la otra?Me asomé para ver a dos personas abrazadas._

_-Pero yo te amo,no puedo vivir sin ti.-Itachiiii, como lo odiaba. Con toda su alma. Siempre en el medio, entre yo y Tenten. Pero lo peor fue lo siguiente._

_-Yo También, por favor Itachi, quédate a dormir conmigo.-Dijo mi Tenten sonrojada. Nooo. No podía ser. Ese c no le pondría las manos encima. El instinto asesino regresó a mi despues de tres días, pero entonces vino un beso(de ellos dos claro, no de mi y mi instinto asesino) Y comprendí que dos son compañía y tres son multitud, así que me fui por donde había venido, no quería molestar._

_Las lágrimas se me caían de los ojos. No iba a llorar, no quería llorar, pero las cosas son así. _

_Cada día iba a ver si Itachi se quedaba a dormir en casa de Tenten, y no faltó ni un día. Normalmente sólo miraba si venía o no venía. Pero aquel día sabía que sería diferente. No pude ir a ver si venía o no de noche.Y muy de mañana, fui a ver si se largaba. Y entonces escuche como le decía a ella que se fuera con el de nuevo, a algún lugar donde ella no fuera una Kunoichi fugada y el no fuera un asesino de clase S. Y ella le dijo que sí. Y al atardecer se citaron en algún lugar que se clavará en mi memoria como un aguja._

_Te odio Tenten, por que te amo. Te odio por que no me dijiste que yo estaba enamorado de ti. Odio tu belleza por que la tengo que ver a diario sin poseerla. Odio tu dulce mirada por que no dice que me ama. Te odio por no amarme. Te odio por elegir a Itachi._

Una lágrima cayó sobre el diario. Y otra, y otra. Una mano tibia y blanca le impidió seguir leyendo.

-Que se supone que haces? Esto es mío.-Tenten lo miró con disgusto.

-Neji...-susurró.

FIN SPOILER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una mañana fría , como todas las mañanas que el dormía en su casa. Hacía un mes que había venido, solo para estar con ella. Un mes desde que vivía de día esperando la noche para estar con el.

El se levanto de la cama, y pronto se escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Tenten sonrió y se hizo la dormida. El salió del baño ya vestido, a Tenten le dio la risa. Este la ignoró y la besó dulcemente en la frente tomando sus manos.

-Te amo Tenten.

-Y yo a ti Itachi.-Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Huye conmigo.

-Nani?

-Huye comigo de nuevo, a algún lugar donde no seas una Kunoichi fugada y yo no sea un asesino de clase S.

-Claro, Itachi.

-Al atardecer, en el cañon, ya sabes.

-Si, por supuesto.-Tentyen bostezaba, y se caía lentamente hacia atrás.-Ahora déjame dormir.

Itachi sonrrió y se fue, soltando sus manos lentamente. Tenten sonrió para si. Ahora lo tenía muy claro. Quería a Itachi, y se iría con el. Se levantó lentamente, y en cinco minutos ya estaba lista para entrenar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas había amanecido pero Gai y Lee entrenaban duramente.

-Bien hecho Lee, pronto superarás a tu maestro.

-No gai sensei, usted nunca será alcanzado por mi.- Tenten sonrrió. Eso dos siempre estaban con la misma clase de tonterías. Pero hoy era su áltimop día allí y no estaba para juegos. Así que se hizo notar.

-Lee, gai.

-¿Tenten? Hoy no era tu día libre?

-Es verdad- Tenten estaba avergonzada,¿Como podía haber olvidado que hoy Gai-sensei les había dejado un día para descansar.-Se me había olvidado.

-Es mejor que vayas a avisar a Neji, a ver si le va a pasar lo mismo.

-si señor. -Tenten se alejó de allá rápidamente, y se dio de bruces contra una chica.

-Au.- Dijo está sonoramente- Podrías mirar por donde pisas

-Si, lo siento.-Tenten le tendió una mano. Era una guennin novata, al parecer de una aldea lejana. Su pelo era anaranjado(Mas bien rubio y moreno) y sus ojos eran verdaes como dos esmeraldas.-¿Nos conocemos?

-No, que va- La chica se sonrojó por ser descubierta. Tenten comprendió. Sonrió para sí. Parece ser quela chica se había enamorado de Lee, pues le estaba espiando en el entrenamiento. Tenten sonrió más.

-Gracias por la paga extra, Amy, y suerte.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Crees que yo le gustaré?- La chica lo preguntó avergonzada. Parecía mentira que no fuesen amigas de toda la vida y sólo hubieran hablado una vez.

-Claro-dijo Tenten. Y se marchó con paso decidido a la mansión hyuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten llegó a la mansión hyuga. A pesar de lo temprano que era había mucho movimiento. Le abrió la puerta una tímida Hinata, con la que comentó los últimos acontecimientos. Las dos se dirigieron al patio exterior.

-¿Así que vienes a ver a Neji?

-Exacto, tengo que hablar con el, es importante-_Y decirle que me voy para siempre, el tiene derecho a saberlo._

-Bien, espera aquí un minuto, que lo voy a llamar.

Tenten se sentó en la hierba mojada, debajo de un sauce. Le encantaba aquel patio, le parecía de cuento de hadas. Quien le diera poder besar allí a Neji... Había pensado ella eso? Agitó la cabeza con fuerza e intentó mantener la mente fría. No, ahora a eella le gustaba Itachi, de hecho, se iba a ir a vivir con el. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que desviar su atención, y vio un libro de pastas rojas.Diario de Hyuga Neji´´

_¿Desde cuando tiene un diario? Bueno, no creo que pase nada por leerlo._

Lo abrió por la primera página(Ya sabeis lo que pone por que lo pone en el spoiler) Y las lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos

_Me ama,¿Por que no me dí cuenta?_

Entonces el apareció.

-¿Que se supone que haces? Esto es mío.

-Y mi relacción con Itachi también es mía,¿Por que nos epiaste?

-Yo, esto..-Tenten se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Neji la retuvo. No podía dejarla marchar. Era ahora o nunca. Y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bien, siento por no poder responder los rewies uno por uno, pero gracias a todos mis lectores y todas sus maravillosas ideas. Espero que os guste este cap. y siento haberlo puesto tan tarde. Bss pa todos.Soi lo mejores.**


	11. Amar o querer

**Hiiii**

**Bien, creo que os he dejado intrigados,¿cierto?**

**Este fic es en honor a un gran escritor que creo se llamaba Lemony Striked(o una cosa así) que escribió una serie de libros llamados una serie de catastróficas desdichas´´. Pero no va en honor a el por ese libro, si no por su peculiar manera de escribir, que voy a imitar. Espero que os guste.**

**.DISCLAIMER:ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 11:Amar o querer**

-Yo, esto..-Tenten se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Neji la retuvo. No podía dejarla marchar. Era ahora o nunca. Y la besó dulcemente en los labios...

Narradora(Sease yo, persona que escribe el fic, pero podeis imaginar cualquier voz)

Me encantaría poder escribir que Tenten se entregó a ese beso en alma y vida. Que por fin se dió cuenta de que amaba a Neji más que a nada en el mundo. Y que ese beso se alargó y se alargó... Y que Hinata, viendo que las personas cambian de opinión, fue a hablar con Naruto. Y este comprendió que no amaba a Sakura, si no a hinata. Y los dos fueron felices. Y sakura lo intento con Sasuke, y lo consiguió. Y que Amy se le declaró a Lee. Y que Ino admitió que sentía algo por Shikamaru. Y que Itachi nunca llegó a su cita porque se encontró con una antigua compañera de equipo... Quisiera contar tantas cosas.

Pero las personas sienten, aman , lloran, rien,sonrien, sufren,quieren,ven,miran,cantan,silban,andan,luchan,se mueren, piensan, encuentran la paz,perdonan,olvidan, se pelean nacen...

Son complicadas y por eso no puede ser así, esto es la realidad, y no el cuento de hadas que nosotros quisieramos vivir.

Si para ti esta historia acaba así, no sigas leyendo, perderás tu tiempo. Si en cambio, como yo, afrontas la realidad, entonces te recomiendo que sigas leyendo mis sinceras líneas.

Esto es la verdad.

Por eso Tenten se entregó a ese beso, y despues...

(Continúa la historia normal)

Tenten se empezó a entregar a ee beso. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ahora ya nada importaba o existía a parte de el hyuga y ella. Nadie iba a estropear aquel momento. Nadie salvo Itachi. Se colo lentamente en sus pensamientos al tiempo que Neji rodeaba su cinrura con sus manos.

Tenten estaba confusa, muy confusa. No estba preparada para aquello y no quería seguir besando al Hyuga. Colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo empujó para atrás.

Este, por lo inesperado de la acción cayó de culo al suelo(Xd) Incrédulo, confundido, sin saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento Neji-dijo Tenten dando un paso hacia atrás-pero yo no..-dio otro paso para atrás- no estoy preparada.- En el último paso se giró y se echó a correr, llorando. _Pero que he hecho?Yo amo a Itachi, no a Neji. O amo a Neji? Por que tiene que ser todo tan complicado?Por que tengo que querer a los dos? Me odio, soy una egoísta, no merezco su amor, soy peor que ellos._

Por la cabeza de Tenten pasaban las imágenes de la encarnizada lucha que habían tenido los dos chicos, no quería que se repitiera. No podría soportar vivir sin ninguno de ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salió por la puerta principal de la mansión, sin apartarse de su camino siquiera para dejar pasar a Hinata, que la esqivó por los pelos con cara confusa. Esta, Hinata, se dirigió junto a su primo para preguntarle por lo sucedido.

-Que ha ocurrido Neji-nii-san.

-Nada que te incumba-Dijo este levantándose.-Yo le abriré los ojos, ya verás, esto no acaba aquí.

Dicho esto se retiró. Hinata estaba más confusa todavía. Y más preocupada. Sólo quería estar sola para pensar en lo ocurrido¿Que es lo que habrá sucedido entre su primo y Tenten?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji entró en la mansión y se dirigió a la sala de armas. La verdad, no le gustaba demasiado ese sitio, solo iba allí cuando Tenten iba a su casa. A ella le encantaban las armas. Era algo extraño para una chica, pero a Neji le gustaba esa parte de Tenten. Esa parte que no temía a nada ni nadie y siempre estaba preparada para una emboscada Kunai en mano. A Neji le recorrió un escalofrío. Al fin y al cabo, Tenten daba miedo.

Avanzó lentamente entre armaduras y armas que en su vida había visto y que no le apetecía saber lo que eran. Su paso era decidido. Ya había meditado mucho todo aquello. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito y el de Tenten había sido más que suficiente.

Puede que ella lo odiase para el resto de su vida despues de aquello, pero no permitiría que él le hiciese daño. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi era un asesino de clase S que debía ser exterminado. No merecía otra cosa más que eso. Y si Tenten le odiaba, en el fondo daba igual, había más mujeres en el mundo.

_Pero ninguna como ella_.Pensó neji.

Frente a él, colgada del techo había una Katana naranja, que había pertenecido a su padre, el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga. La desnvainó para comprobar su estado y la alzó en alto.Era una gran Katana de platino, brillante como la luna, tallada por un gran herrero para su padre. Un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Neji envainó de nuevo la katana y la enganchó del cinturón. Tenía un plan infalible, que debía llevar a cabo.

Antes de irse, fue a su habitación y cogió un gran pergamino que Tenten le había regalado por su último cumpleaños. Era perfecto para su plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una chica morena de coquitos (moñitos) salió altiva de la mansión. Llevaba un vestido rosa, corto, abierto un poco en las piernas para mayor movilidad que mostraba la mayoría de la pierna. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos, más incluso que el propio vestido. Encima, una especie de sudadera corta, hasta más arriba del ombligo, de cuello alto y manga francesa blanca y rosa, y unos guantes blancos que dejaban los dedos al descubierto. También llevaba una katana y un gran pergamino. Pese a su mirada triste se la veía hermosa. Miró un segundo para hacia la mansión Hyuga con melancolía.

_Lo mataré, Tenten, te lo juró._-Pensó Neji, y salió de la mansión, tranformado en Tenten y con paso altivo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten seguía caminando y llorando por las calles de la villa. Llevaba la cabeza gacha para que nadie se diera cuenta de que lloraba. Su paso se hacia cada vez más lento, pero era constante. Y en su cabeza le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder.

_Neji me ama, pero es tarde, yo ya no le amo a él. ¿O aún estoy a tiempo para quererle?_

Tenten iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un chico rubio la llamaba todo feliz. Este, desesperado por que no le hacían ni caso, se colocó enfrente de ella para que esta no pudiera evadirlo.

-Tenten, te estoy diciendo hola.

-¡!Ah¡ Hola Naruto, hoy no estoy de humor.- La chica bajo más su cabeza y se zafó del rubio para seguir caminando.

-No te vas a escapar tan facilmente Tenten.- El rubio la agarró firmemente por la muñeca.- Soy tu amigo, quiero ayudarte, dime por que lloras.

-No lloro, solo...

-Te caen lágrimas?

-No solo, es que, yo, estoy... estoy...algo confusa.

-¿Por?¿Problemas con Itachi?-Tenten le reprochó aquellas palabras con una mirada de odio. Nadie podía enterarse de aquello, y que el quizás hombre más cotilla de toda la villa lo supiera no ayudaba nada en su situación.- Por tu cara deduzco que si.

-No exactamente, pero aquí no debemos hablar.- Tenten agarró a Naruto por el hombro y lo apartó hacia una calle secundaria.- Es muy arriesgado ir por la calle principal hablando de esto.

-A ver, cuentame lo que te sucede.

-Bien, pues verás, una amiga...- _Este fijo que se cree que es una amiga y todo._

-O sea, tú.

-No yo no, una amiga.

-Bien como tu quieras...haber, sigue contando.

-Bien, pues una amiga...

-O sea tu.

-QUE TE HE DICHO QUE ESTO LE OCURRIÓ A UNA AMIGA.

-¿Que amiga?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir

-¿Por?

-POR QUE NO Y DEJA DE DECIR MEMECES.

-Está bien, mujer, tranquilízate, como tu quieras.- Tenten le miró con cara de odio.- Continua.

-Pues bien, una amiga sale con un chico, bueno salir salir...más bien está con el desde hace un mes, los dos muy enamorados, pero el otro día... Bueno, mas bien hoy se besó con un chico y ahora duda cuales son sus sentimirntos.

-Esa amiga no será Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?- Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron algo rojos y su gesto más agresivo. Tenten comprendió que, si no quería acabar mal, tendría que confiar n Naruto, por mucha vergüenza que tuviese que pasar.

-No, Naruto, esa amiga soy yo.

-Ah- Naruto se calmó un poco.- Bien, y ¿ a quien se supone que has besado?- El color subió a las mejillas de Tenten. Naruto rió pícaramente.- Bien, para que preguntar, besaste a Neji.

-Etto...Si, pero...

-Y ahora me vas a preguntar a quien debes elegir, ¿no?-_En verdad soy tan predecible?-_Pues, ¿sabes? Aunque no te lo creas, yo pase por algo parecido.

-¿A si?

-Si, yo desde siempre estuve enamorado de Sakura, pero entonces, me harté de que me rechazara. Y claro, empece a sentir algo por Hinata.

-Si? Y entonces que pasó?

-Sakura cayó a los pies del maestro del amor- 0.o_ ¿Maestro del amor?_

-Y que tal se lo tomó Hinata?

-Ella...- Hinata apareció de repente, dios sabe de donde.

-Hablando del rey de roma...

-Hinata.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-Bueno, os dejo, toma.- Tenten le tendió unas monedas a Naruto- El ramen que te debía.- Tenten le guñó un ojo a Naruto.

-Tenten, espera.

-Si?

-Si sigues dudando, espero que esto te ayude.

-El que?

-Hay uno al que quieres y otro al que amas.

-Pero como saber cual es cual?

-Eso yo no te lo puedo decir, dattebayo.- Naruto salió corriendo junto a Hinata y Tenten sonrrió para sí.

_Uno al que quiero, y otro al que amo..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Que raro que estuvieras con Tenten.

-No creas, ¿Te apetece ramen?.- La chica hizo una miradade indiferencia.- Bien ,pues vayamos, tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

En poco tiempo llegaron al puesto de ramen. Naruto se sentó y pidio un plato para compartir.

-Vamos, Hinata, siéntate , no seas tímida.

-Esto... Naruto...yo.

-Venga, mujer, es que quiero disculparme.

-¿Dis-cul-par-te?

-Si, por lo que te hice, lo siento Hinata, pero yo amo a Sakura. No quiero que este amor destroce nuestra amistad.

-Naruto.- a la chica se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos. Abrazó estrechamente al chico.- Naruto, eso que has dicho es muy bonito.

-Para hinata, me estás ahogando.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es que soy tan feliz.

-Aún lo serías más si le dices que si a Sasuke.

-Sa-su-ke.- Siempre en medio. Ese tío era más pegajoso que que se yo. Era un pesao. Llevaba con lo mismo más de un mes, desde lo de la villa de la música. Por eso Naruto se comportaba así. Hinata maldijo a Sasuke por dentro, lo odiaba. Empezó a llorar de tristeza. Siempre en medio, entre Naruto y ella, siempre intentando fastidiar.-Te odio.

-Pero, hinata, yo, lo siento pero, te juro que mis palabras son sinceras.

-Naruto...-La voz de hinata sonó enamoradiza._ El siempre es tan atento y cariñoso conmigo,¿por que no podrías ser como él, sasuke?-_Lo se, contigo no estoy enfadada. Pero he de irme, lo siento.

-Nada, vete, dattebayo. Déjame aquí solo.- Pero Hinata ya estaba lejos y no pudo oirle.

-Sólo no. Ya que Hinata no está yo comeré contigo.

-Sakura...- Naruto sonrió- Por supuesto, dattebayo. Camarero, otra ración de ramen. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Celebrar el que?

-Hoy hace un mes que estamos juntos,¿recuerdas?

-No, pero si me refrescas la memoria...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten estaba en el tendedero de su casa, acostada mirando el cielo.

_A quien quiero y a quien amo de vosotros dos... Que difícil eleccion._

Suspiró, no podía decidir, daba igual, estuviese con estuviese estaría feliz. Entonces el colgante que Itachi le regaló cayó al suelo rompiéndose.

_Itachi, Neji,espero que no sea verdad ni demasiado tarde. Tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jeje, Hasta aquí este fic. Gracias por leer, de verás. Ahora empezaré a responder los rewies (por fin he descubierto como se hace xd) Ah, y este cap. va para los admiradores de Hinata, disculpas por hacerla sufrir Xd.**


	12. Por favor ,no

**Hiiii**

**Bien, creo que este fic ya no interesa así que aunque tenía pensado hacer un par de caps más espero acabarlo en este. Jeje, bueno, claro está , si veo que realmente interesa puede que lo acabe y todo n.n**

**.DISCLAIMER:ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 12: Por favor, no.**

_Un día problemático como cualquier otro_ Eso es lo que pensó un moreno de pelo negro al entrar sin prisas en aquella floristería. Y aunque no lo pareciera , lo tenía todo planeado.

Abrió la puerta haciendo sonar un problemático móbil de esos que suenan "Tolon Tilin Tolon" y que hay en muchas tiendas. La dependienta se levantó un poco de la silla, cansinamente, para ver a quien había entrado, y al comprobar que era Shikamaru, corrió sonrriente junto a él. Este no le hizo mucho caso, siguió mirando las flores sin mucho interés.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

-Claro.- Shikamaru sonrrió levemente, pues era problemático mover más los labios.- Busco flores para una chica bella, de cabellos claros y ojos azulados.- Ino sonrió falsamente.

-_Temari, fijo.-_pensó.- Entonces te sirven cualquiera de las que hay por aquí.- Shikamaru estaba pensando así que no le respondió hasta pasado un tiempo.

-¿Y tienes tulipanes?.- Ino se sonrojó un poco, ¿Podía ser que...?

-Ino, Shikamaru, que bien que esteis aquí.

-Frontuda, petarda, ¿Como te atreves a venir así a mi tienda?

Menos bromitas que puede que alguien muera.

-Que problemático,¿Hay que ir muy lejos?

-No lo se, pero rápido venid...

-Esper un segundo, ¿Como que va a morir alguien?

-Pues verás...

**Flash Back**

( Naruto y Sakura están en el puesto de ramen comiendo... Ramen (N/A: Que raro..))

Una mujer morena con lágrimas en los ojos llega desesperada junto a ellos.

-Tenten-san? Que sucede?

-Neji...

-Que? Habla claro no te entieendo

-No está, está en peligro, va a morir.

-¿Que? Tu te escuchas, alma de dios.- Sakura intentaba sin resultado asimilar la información que le daba Tenten.

-Si, me escucho perfectamente y os digo que alguien no lo va a contar como tardemos más.

-Pero tranquila, Tenten, haber cuéntanos que sucede exactamente.

Pues, supongo que Neji ha ido a cargarse a Itachi y... Estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento...y...yo- La chica rompió en lágrimas.

-Bien, esto es una misión para el gran Naruto-sama.

-Para quien?¬¬U

-El gran Naruto-sama, sease yo.

-No me suena.- Dijo Sakura entre risas.

-A mi tampoco.- Dijo Tenten intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pero que soy yo, ¿No lo pillais?

-Déjalo Naruto. Bien , Tenten, espera a que encontremos refuerzos, está vez no vayas tu sóla,¿Ok?

-Si, claro.

-Bien, pues yo iré con la cerda a la floristería, a ver si viene.

-Bien, yo puedo llamar a Hinata.

-No estaba en la mansión hyuga cuando fui hace un rato.- Tenten dijo esto preocupada, pues la había visto hablar con Naruto hacía poco rato.

-Tranquila, yo se donde está.

**Fin flash back**

(Ya en la puerta de Konoha)

_Tardan demasiado, no puedo esperar, venga chicos apurad._Pensó Tenten.

En esto vio aparecer a tres personas conocidas. Uno al que todos habían subnombrado como el renacuajo naranja, corria hacia Tenten con emoción. El otro chico, todo lo contrario al primero, venía un poco más rezagado y a hombros cargaba a una chica...

-Le ha sucedido alo a Hinata?

-Ayuda ,Tenten, hinata no reacciona.

-Tranquila Tenten, es solo un simple desmayo de los de Hinata.- Sasuke hizo un gesto hacia Naruto para que Tenten captara la situación. Esta sólo sonrió.

-Comprendo, entonces estará bien. Pero creo que alguien debería quedarse aquí para cuando despierte.

-En ese caso, yo me quedaré.

-Claro que no, sasuke, baka, ella te odia,- Sasuke lo miró con reproche _gracias por recordérmelo- _lo mejor es que me quede yo, el gran Naruto sama.

-¬¬U Gran Naruto-sama?¡? No me suena.

-Ni a mi.- Dijo Tenten por segunda vez ya en ese día

-Pero Tenten, ya te he dicho que soy yo.

-Lo se Naruto, se llama humor inteligente.

-Pues para ser tan inteligente no lo entiendo.

-Por que será...- Murmuró sasuke.

-Has dicho algo'?

-no, nada, entonces Tenten,¿Que propones?

-Nos la llevaremos y Sakura la atenderá por el camino.- sasuke asintió.- Y hablando del rey de Roma.- Sakura apareció con Shikamaru e Ino corriendo.

-Pensaba que el rey de Roma era Hinata.- Dijo Naruto fastidiado.- Y no hemos hablado de ella.

-Nunca lo entenderás

-¿Otra vez con el humor inteligente ese? Jo, no mola que cuenten chistes si no los entiendes.

-Si que mola, para vacilarte baka.

-Dobe...

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Si que eres un...

-Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Tenten- La pelirosada saludo a uno por uno con una amlia sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, te he hechado de menos.

-Pero si sólo has estado 10 minutos sin verla.

-Ya pero se hecha de menos, tu nunca lo comprenderías por que nunca has estado enamorado.

-Y tu que sabes dobe.- Sasuke paeció ofendido por ese comentario y se sentó en el suelo, distante, en su mundo, cerca de hinata observándola detenidamente.

-Que problemáticos que sois.- Dijo Shikamaru que, imitando la acción del Uchija, se tiró en el suelo para descansar.

-Mira que eres vago, Shikamaru, ¿Como quieres gustar a una chica así?- Este sólo sonrió ante la alucinada Ino que lo seguía mirando con reproche.

-Bien, tenemos algo que hacer,¿No?

-Si.- Dijo Tenten.- Y como veo que estamos todos os explicaré la situación.

Tenten empezó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Itachi le pidió ayuda aquella noche hasta el día de hoy, saltándose, claro, detalles amorosos y de más. Sólo mencionó que se había visto con Itachi durante todo ese mes y suprimió lo del beso de Neeji, no quería perder tiempo con preguntas compremetedoras.

-Y entonces tuve un mal presentimiento y aquí estamos.

-Entonces tu e Itachi...-Naruto señalaba a la pobre Tenten con un dedo acusador, sacando conclusiones precipitadas. La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Bien, lo mejor sería partir cuanto antes y detener el combate.- Salvada por la campana.El estratega del grupo e puso en pie.- Yo creo que deberiamos partir ahora.

-¿Por que cainar cuando se tiene esto?- Dijo el Uchija mostrando a todos un pergamino.

-Sasuke eres genial.- Gritó Ino emocionada.

-Si, muy guay...-Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Entonces nos vamos,¿No?.- Todos asintieron y se pusieron en pie menos Nruto.

-Esperad, ¿Y Hinata? ¿Que hacemos con ella?- No obtuvo respuesta, la técnica ya había comenzado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji respiraba con dificultad, Kunai en mano, frente a su gran enemigo que no estaba mucho mejor que el. La lucha por lo que por derecho era suyo había comenzado y estaba a punto de terminar.

-Eres un iluso, hyuga, ¿Que te hace pensar que podrías vencerme?- neji sonrió,llevaba tiempo reservandose para el golpe final. Desenvainó la espada de su padre y la alzó en alto.-Eso no te servirá.- Neji hizo caso omiso al Uchija y acumuló su chacra en la espada. Vio como el Uchija preparaba su siguiente ataque, no le importó. El Uchija empezó a girar a su alrededor he intento atacarle. Neji, que tenía activado el Byakungan, vio el ataque y sin pensarlo clavó la Katana. Hay que decir que no era muy bueno con las armas, pero la clavó con decisión en el vientre del shinobi.

Este cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente, mientras el Hyuga sonreía maléficamente.

En ese momento sintió un gritó ahogado( Mas bien tres) Y una persona se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Itachi. Neji pensó saber quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Tenten mirándolo desconcertada y petrificada, si apenas pestañear, negándose a aceptar lo que veía. Neji paso cerca de ella, que estaba un poco más adelantada que el resto.

-Lo siento- Susurró al pasar junto a ella.- No espero que me comprendas ni que me perdones, sólo acéptalo.- Tenten asintió en silencio sin apartar la vista de los Uchija. Una lágrima asomó por sus ojos.

-Itachi.- Gritó al fin, y se acercó al cuerpo semi-inconsciente y al otro Uchija.

-Hermano, yo debía matarte.- Dijo este entre lágrimas.

-¿Y por que no lo haces, Sasuke? ¿A caso tenes miedo?- El aludido bajó la vista al suelo y no contestó. Tenten llegó junto a ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo.- Hola Tenten. -Dijo dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla.

-Itachi, ITACHI.- Dijo la chica abrazándolo.- No te mueras¡¡¡

-Tenten, tenten, Tenten... Llega un momento en la vida de las personas en el que sabes que es el fin, tienes que asumirlo.

-Pero yo...

-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Que?- Dijo Tenten mirándolo sorprendida.- Yo, Itachi ,no comprendo...yo.

-Comprendes perfectamente, Cásate conmigo.-La chica desvió la mirada perpleja, ¿Que podía hacer?

-Yo..es que ...Itachi, vas a morir... Aunque te diga que si yo...

-Comprendo.- Dijo Itachi con un tono bastante apenado.

-Itachi, yo te quiero pero...

-No me amas.

-No digas tonterias.- Dijo la chica juntando sus labios con los suyos para demostrarle que le quería.

-Eh, que estoy aquí delante.- Los dos pararon y miraron a Sasuke.

TenTen, te quiero, pero ahora debes marchar y dejarme a solas con mi hermano.

-Bien,- la kunoichi asintió con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y se dispuso a ir con el grupito.

Cuando llegó cada cual estaba como le parecía. Ino y Shikamaru, acostados en la hierba mirando las nubes. Sakura apoyada en el torso de naruto, quien estaba preocupado por Hinata. Esta parecía haberse despertado de su inconsciencia y charlaba animadamente con su primo.

-Bueno, yo me voy.- dijo neji levantándose en el instante que se dió cuenta de que Tenten avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Espera Neji.- Dijo Tenten.- Yo, esto, quiero, es decir, quiero...quiero... quiero bogavantes, si.

-¿Bogavantes?

-Bogavantes?- Estas ran Ino y Sakura que reían escandalosamente.

-¿Que os hace tente gracia?.- El que preguntaba era Naruto, que no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Sakura qu avanzaba hacia Tenten poniendo una mano en su vientre. Tenten se enojó al comprender y Hinata se sonrojó un poquito. Shikamaru dijo algo que nadie comprendió pero sería algo parecido a "Que problemático". Los otros dos seguían sin enterarse. Sakura sonrió más. Tenten le dió el la cabeza con desaprobación.

-No tengas tanta imaginación, sakura.

-A caso no puede ser.?- Neji se iba lentamente mientras las chicas discutían, no tenían tiempo para tonterías.

-Neji espera.- Dijo la morena que le agarró del brazo. El hyuga intentó zafarse pero la chica, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió atraerlo hasta ella y le besó de improvisto en los labios. Todos sonrieron pícaramente , menos tres personas.

Tenten lloraba, nadie sabía por que si el amor había triunfado.

Itachi miró apenado la escena, que fue la última que vió en su vida. Como el amor triunfaba y el volvía a estar solo(N/A: Pobre Itachi T.T)

Sasuke lloraba y su expresión mostraba tristeza y felicidad. Tristeza por la muerte de su hermano, por que al fin y al cabo lo quería, y felicidad por que por fin sabía la verdad y había llevado a cabo su venganza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy( La princesa seguía observando pavisosamente el entrenamiento de Lee. Estaba impresionada por su decisión y empuje , y también por su musculatura. La chica estaba feliz, la vía ninja le mostraba el mundoque ella siempre quiso. Un mundo lleno de peligros, donde incluso tu mejor amigo podía ser un objetivo que debía ser exterminado. La chica pensó en el grandioso día que había conocido a Lee y como había cambiado su vida.

-Interrum po algo?- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Lee..yo..etto-La chica estaba toda roja de vergÜenza por la cercanía del chico.

-Me alegro de verte por aquí, Amy, y veo que tu flor de la juventud sigue germinando.

-Tu crees? -Dijo la chica toda roja.

-Si...Amy

-Siiii Leee

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Hasta aquí el último cap. de la traición de Tenten. Gracias por leer.**

**Primeramente, dar las gracias a todos los que me han dejado rewies(o como se diga)**

**Gracias a:**

**Neji-chica-NejiloveTenten,NejiTen,Aralk-chan-nara(Clarutxy Tkm)Menuet1,hana, kunoichivagavond, oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo,Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga,mizusukasuki, Chica-anime 4ever,Janet,yop,SasuSaku-NejiTenten.**

**Pero sobretodo a nejiTen, Chica-anime 4ever, y kunoichivagavond por ser las que más rewies( o como se diga) dejaron. Gracias por vuestros ánimos y proposiciones por que, en cierto modo, este fic es tanto mío como vuestro.**

**Y gracias, que casi se me olvida, A TenTen por ofertarse a protagonizar este horroroso fic, Xd.**

**Tenten: Tranquila, se pasa bien, además, a mi me hacen sufrir siempre**

**Bueno, creo que tanto Naruto empieza a producirme visiones...**


	13. Celos

**Hiiii**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es lo que tienen las vacaciones n.n**

**Por petición general aquí os traigo el cap. final de la traición de Tenten, espero que os preguntas y sugerencias(y críticas xd) en reviews ok?**

**.DISCLAIMER:ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**P.D:Este cap. está narrado en 1º persona por Tenten.**

**Cap.Final:CELOS**

Lluvia. Así podría dscribir este día.Estoy mojada, y pese a que delante de mi alguien va con un paraguas no queria taparme. Está bien así, mojandome sintiendo la lluvia. Miro hacia el cielo. Gris, como los ojos de Neji, que bonit que es el cielo gris.

Alguien me jala de la manga. Lo miro enojada. Sasuke Uchiha, como no. Ultimamente sólo se despega de mi para estar con su querida Hinat**a. **Me tapa con el paraguas,horror¡Así no puedo ver el cielo azul.Le miro indignada.

-Oye,chaval,de que vas?Déjame en paz.

-Tenten,estás bien?Quieres que yo lleve a la niña en el colo?

-Mejor que tú seguramente.Y a la niña la llevo yo, a ver que le quieres hacer a mi hija.

-Soy su tío, no le voy hacer nada malo. Además, si no la tapo se va a acatarrar.

-¿Cómo sabes que me iba a quejar por que me tapaste?

-Simple, eres como un espejo,se en cada instante como te sientes. Eeso es malo para una kunoichi,¿Sabes?

**-**Si, lo se. Tengo un amigo que me lo recuerda constantemente.

-Neji,No?

-Es cierto que soy tan predecible?-Entonces oimos un llanto. La pequeña Co-co se acababa de despertar. Que mona que es. Tiene los ojos oscuros, como su padre, y supongo que podrá desarrollar el sharingan en algún momento de su vida.

Su pelo, que ahora es bien poquito pues apenas tiene unos tres meses, es marrón como el mío. Así de primeras es difícil saberlo, pero yo creo que llegará a ser una gran kunoichi.

La atraje hacia mi y la acurruqué con leves y rápidos movimientos hasta que bostezó y se acurrucó para volver a dormirse.Que mona que es¡¡Entonces se estremecio un segundo.

-Tenten, la niña está cogiendo frío, ¿crees que es bueno para ella?

-No se si es bueno o no.-Dije entre suspiros.-Pero creo que es mejor que venga al aniversario de muerte de su padre.

-Si tu lo dices.-El avanzó callado a mi lado. Iba vestido completamente de negro.Yo también, y llevaba el pelo suelto.

La verdad, Uchiha sasuke me había ayudado mucho todo este año. Era la clase de persona con la que, cuando quieres estar sólo, pensando en tus cosas, no te importa que el esté.

-Parece que ya llegamos.

-Eso parece.-Dije.Ante nosotros, el cementerio de Konoha, algo lejano a la ciudad(a Konoha me refiero).

Dejé que Sasuke me guiara entre las tumbas hacia la de Itachi,era una tumba sencilla.

En ella ponía la fecha de muerte y algo en plan:

AQUÏ REPOSA UCHIHA ITACHI,HERMANO,AMANTE,COMPAÑERO CRIMINAL(N/A:Que se, que ponía eso)Y PRÓXIMAMENTE PADRE.ESTES DONDE ESTES, NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla recordando buenos tiempos, junto a Itachi. Mi hija se aferró fuertemente a mi. Quizá reconocia aquel sentimiento y se aferraba a mi para calmarse. O quizá solamente tenía hambre.

-Sasu-kun

-Odio que me llamen así¡¡

-Lo se, si no solo diría sasuke n.n

-Que quieres?- Me miraba enfadado. Yo no hice caso. Me senté encima de la tumba muy seguida por el, que llevaba el paraguas, y metí a la niña por dentro de la capa.

-Co-co quiere mamar.

-Y?

-Pues si podrías dejarnos algo de intimidad.-Sasuke me miró desafiante yo no iba a ser menos. Pero pronto apartó la mirada. Bien, había vencido a Sasuke. Y que luego digan que las miradas no matan.

-Está bien, os dejaré intimidad, pero sólo para que no empieces con tus rollos de empatía entre madre e hija.- Tenten lo miró sonriendo, para luego mirar a la niña y proceder a amamantarla.

Pasó un buen rato, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, la lluvia iba amainando pero el cielo seguía gris y, pese que casi era mediodía, había bastante niebla. Miré a la niña y acaricié su unico mechon definido que caía por su frente como un caracol y lo acaricie con suvidad. Era sedoso al tacto.

El tiempo seguí corriendo, y ya me empezaba a incomodar aquel silencio sepulcral, además de que Sasuke sseguía ahí, a mi lado. Debía hacer algo para romper el hielo.

-¿Tu no te ibas?- Sasuke, sentado a su lado, mirando hacia el otro lado, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.-EEEEEOOOOO

-Viene alguien.-Sasuke señalo un punto con su dedo índice. Lo seguí con la vista.

-Ese no es Neji?-Dije volviendo la cabeza hacia mi niña que parecia no tener mas ganas d mamar. La saque hacia afuera y me volví a tapar.

-Seguramente. -Sasuke seguía con la vista fija en neji.

Cogi a la niña en brazos y la apollé en mi hombro, dandole suaves palmaditas hasta que esta eructó.Entonces volví a acurrucarla como al principio.

Neji se había acercado mucho, y cuando alzé la vista para divisarlo, me tope de lleno con sus labios.

Fue un beso suave. Un hola matutino(o más bien vespertino)

-Hola amor.

-Hola Neji.- dije con una sonrisa y feliz.

-No recuerdas que hoy quedamos para comer?-Lo miré sorprendida, pero ¡Tenía razón,!habiamos quedado para comer los dos, los dos...

-¿Los dos juntos?

-No, al final viene también Hinata.- Al escuchar esa palabra, Sasuke se levantó de improvisto.

-Entonces Sasuke puede venir tambien.-Sasuke me miro como si le acabase de regalar un millon de euros.

(Unos bastantes minutos despues, cuando abrimos la puerta de la casa(Por no decir mansión)Que comparto con Neji desde justo antes de tener a Co-co)

Yo llevaba a la niña en brazos y Neji, a mi lado, abrió la puerta con la mano que le quedaba libre, pues en la otra llevaba el paraguas.

Enseguida nos asaltaron dos bandidas sin armas, querían a la niña por supuesto, y la consiguieron pues de la impresión no hice nada.

-Sakura, quita tus manos de la niña, tu no la sabes coger.

-Claro que se, además que tú le contagiarias tu cerdería.

-Claro que no, además, a lo mejo al estar contigo se le vuelve la frente enorme.

-No sería mas grande que tu historial como señorita de acompañamiento.

-Retira eso, frentona estúpida.

-Baka, claro que no es verdad, es una broma.- sakura tenía en esos momentos a Co-co en sus manos, pero Ino se la sacaría pronto, si seguían así¡¡Iban a despertar a Co-co!!!! O peor aun, se les iba a caer. O la iban a partir por dos, o, o...

-Tranquilizate.- Me dijo Neji entre susurros hacienddo que me estremeciera. Supongo que vería como sacaba un Kunai de la manga. Jeje, si quizá me había emocionado un poco(mucho)

-además, yo tengo más instinto maternal que tu.- Las dos bandidas seguían con su estúpida discusión sobre MI bebé.Sakura volvio a intentar arrebatarselo de nuevo. Y entonces salio despedido por los aires. Os lo juro. El miedo me paralizó y la vida de la pequña Co-co, bien corta, me pasó por la cabeza en pocas imágenes, pensé que la perdía para siempre, como a su padre.

Pero mi salvadora, que haría yo sin ella, Hinata Hiuga, mi hadita, mi diosa antigua, La atrapó al vuelo. Suspiré. Entonces sentí que me faltaba aire y creo que perdí el conocimiento de la impresión.

Cuando desperte estaba sentada en una silla con cinco cabezas mirándome concienzudamente.

-¿Estas bien, Tenten?- Preguntó Uchiha, sin duda el más calmado.

-¿Y Co-co? ¿Donde está? ¿Qué habeis hecho con ella?- Eso era lo único que me importaba en auel momento.

-Tranquila, Tenten, todo bajo control. La hemos acostado en la habitación contigua.

-Está dormidita, es mas mona, ojalá tuviese yo uno así con Naruto- el susodicho aparecio corriendo y montando barullo.

-Shuuuuuu.- Dijeron todos con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-NARUTO; BAKA QUE DESPIERTES A LA NIÑAA.- Yo estaba fuera de mi. Sin duda, aquel día tenía los nervios crispados. Cogí un pergamino y estaba dispuesta a hacerlea de todo a aquellos dos individuos. Por suerte, Neji estaba allí y me clamo con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No, pasa nada, Tenten, ranquilízate.

-Bien, me tranquilizo, pero hay algoque exijo saer.

-Si?

-Que Haceis en mi casa(ueno la de Neji pero da igual, yo vivo aquí también) Si puede saberse?

-Pues veras...

**Flash back by Hinata Hyuga**

Iba yo andando por Konoha, y Neji me acababa de comunicar de que mañana comeriais los dos en su casa, si quería acompañaros. Entonses me lo encontré.

El caminaba distraido como siempre(Que guapo que estaba)y se acercó a mi para saludarme(Que ricura)Entonces empezamos a hablar de tonterias, pero cada vez estabamos más cerca el uno de otro y mas cerca y más cerca y entonces(Le besé no pude resistirme, aquel beso...Se que le gusto, lo se. Y desde entonces mi mente solo maquiena planes para conseguirlo y sacar a la frontuda del medio como matar a la peli chicle(pero sería demasiado cruel)utilizar a Sasuke para mis diabólicos fines(pero yo no soy así)...)

**Fin Flash back**

-Eooooo

-¿Siii?

-Hinata continua por favor.

-Ah si- Dijo ella como despertando de un largo trance de repente- Donde estaba...

**Flash back by Hinata Hyuga(2)**

Entonces le pregunté si el quería venir también(Dobles parejas, jejeje)Y claro me dijo

**Flash back by Naruto Uzumaki**

Que siiiii, por que me prometio que habría ramen, no sabía que nos tocara hacer la comida a los chicos ¬¬.

En fin, yo era tontamente feliz y saltba por ahí gritando "Ramen, ramen, voy a comer ramen, voy a comer ramen"

Y entonces me encontre con mi preciosisima flor de sakura de mi Jardín, Sakurita.

"SaKUUUUrAAAAAAAAA" Grité moviendo enérgicamente los dos brazos.

"Que quieres" dijo ella, tan hermosa como siempre ,cansinamente.

"ues que Hinata me ha invitado a comer (ramen, jajaja) a su casa y quisiera que nos acompañaras"

"Para eso me molestas?"

"Jo, sakura, no me quieres" Estaba medio llorando, me sentía rechazado por mi por siempre, amor platónico. Entonces sentí su brazo sobre mis hombros y me besó la mejilla con delicadeza.

"¿Como puedes decir eso?Claro que te quiero, y caro que iré"

"¡¿¡De Verás?¡?"Salté de felicidad y alegría, Sakura, cuanto te quiero. Me fui por Konoha adelante saltando de alegría y gritando que quiero a Sakura a los cuatro vientos.

**Fin Flash back by Naruto Uzumaki**

Despues de estas palabras Naruto abrazo a Sakura diciendo algo parecido a "Aún no me o creo" Y se marchó feliz al comedor de nuevo.

A todos nos apareció una gotita en plan animé. Naruto a veces resulta muy vocazas e infantil. Pero sabía que la historia no acababa ahí, así que yo, como todo el mundo, me giré para ver como la susodicha flor, Sakura, tomaba aire y lo soltaba en forma de palabras.

**Flash back by Sakura Haruno**

"Hombres" Suspiré en aquel momento. Sinceramene, solo acepté por que por allí estaba la cerda y quería presumir de que mi novio me llevaba a comer con el (lo que también iba Hinata no hacía falta decirlo)y que el suyo no hacía más que decir que problemático.

Estabamos en plena discusión cuando apareció Hinata de nuevo y nos preguntó de que comida hablabamos. Entonces me vi en un aprieto, pues Ino descubrió todo el pastel y se rió a carcajadas. E Hinata amablemente invitó también a Ino a comer.

**Fin Flash back by Sakura Haruno**

y así fue como estamos aquí- Dijo Sakura finalmente.

-"Por que tendré que ser tan buena T.T"-Pensó Hinata.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio. Respiré tranquilamente. Por fin mi mente descansaba en paz. Y entonces algo interrumpio esa calma.

Era un llanto de bebé, y como no, del mío, el único de momento.

Llegue a la habitación y tome a la niña en brazos para calmarla, pero nada. Salí de la habitación para moverme un poco. A fuera había el revuelo normal:Ino discutiendo con Sakura por cualquier tontería, Shikamaru recordando lo problemáticas que son, regañina de Ino a Shikamaru por decir que problemático, regañina de Ino a Choji por comer ante de que todo el mundo esrtuviera allí,regañina de Sakura a Naruto y Lee por ser tan pesados y alabaciones al hyuga, intento de calmar hinata a naruto, kiba diciendole que nno perdiera el tiempo con un niñato, arrepentimeento de Sakura y posterior beso, mirada de casi odio por parte de Sasuke, Neji ,Shino y Shikamaru por ser rtan problemáticos...

En fin, lo normal de cada día. Y aunque yo pensara que había demasiado ruido, extrañamente, Co-co se durmió.

-Quizá le guste el ruido-Rió Kiba. Yo simplemente le sonreí.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa. A la Cabecera estaba Neji. A su lado izq. ,por orden del más cercano al más lejano; Shino, kiba,Choji,Naruto,Lee y Amy(que ultimamente eran inseparables) y pr el otro lado, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y yo. La mayoría(Yo por ejemplo) Estabamos desconformes con la colocación, pero era la mejor para todos. Así que empezamos a hablar.

Si sumamos a los nueve novatos mi grupo, obtenemos 12. y esos doce estábamos claramente diferenciados en tres grupos: El grupo de las chicas, en el que a eces también se sumaba Teari y, ahora tamién Amy; el grupo de los digamos, más torpes(Naruto, Lee, Kiba y Choji) y finalmente el gupo de los "guays".

En ese concepto, nosotros, los ninjas somos diferentes al resto de la humanidad. Los tíos normalmente se llevan todos mu bien entre ellos sin distinguir grupos y esas tonterías que normalmente distinguen las chicas, y en este caso es al reves.

La velada pasó rápidamente. Nos reimos con las tonterías de Naruto(que ,como siempre, se había puesto sorbio con la primera copa)y Lee. Amy nos contó sus experiencias en palacio e Ino nos contó su parte de la historia(Pobre Choji, aún no es capaz de asimilar la relacción entre Ino y Shikamaru. Pero por lo menos estos le habían dicho que la amistad entre los tres nunca se rompería) y Hinata, la pobre, sólo asentía.

Creo que le gustaba demasiado Naruto para no desearle otra coa que que fuese feliz. La miré apenada, la pobre era quizá la que más había sufrido este último año por culpa del desamor. Ella se fijó que la miraba y me sonrrio amargamente. Entonces se levanto:

-Si me disculpais, voy un segundo al baño.

-Pues ya tardas.- Dijo Naruto divertido, pero ella no lo oyó por que ya estaba lejos, bastante lejos.

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Sasuke levantandose y siguendo los pasos de Hinata. Todos los miraron sorprendidos menos Neji y yo, que nos miramos mutuamente y nos levantamos a la vez, como si lo tuviéramos ensallado para ir tras Sasuke y Hinata.

-Pero que mosca les ha picado a todos hoy? - Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Narutín.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Neji, crees que Sasuke intentará...

-No se, pero debo proteger a Hinata sama pase lo que pase.- Asentí y lo miré, llevaba activado el byakungan.

Oímos un portazo y subimos la velocidad. Llegamos a la puerta del lavabo, yo pegué la oreja a la pared, el Hyuga solo miraba a la pared.

-¿Que sucde?-pregunté

-Shhhuuuuu, nos van a oir.

-¿Entonces?

-Ven- Me tomó de la muñeca y me abrazo timidamente- Puedes verlo?

Asentí, la pared se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en gas hasta desaparecer compñetamente y dejarme ver lo que pasaba al otro lado.Así que aquello era el byakungan...Era hermoso. Las cosas se veían diferentes, sin colores, pero molaba. Sonreí, al fin Neji había encontrado la manera de compatir su don. Pero entonces recordé que estaba haciendo allí y miré hacia la pareja que estaba "ante" nosotros.

-Que haces aquí? Fuera, largo, no sbes que es de mala educación?

-Hinata, yo, solo, quería...Lo siento

-Siento el que? Jorobarme mi vida? Tu no sabes lo que yo sufro. Sasuke, yo amo a Naruto y ni tu ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Dame cinco segundos para convencerte.

-Sasuke, yo...-Pero no pudo hablar más, por que sus labios eran sellados por los del Uchiha.

Y por primera vez, Hinata pensó que en el fondo Sasuke no estaba tan mal, y que se merecía una oportunidad. Entonces se entregó a aquel beso como nunca antes se había entregado or nada.Entre beso y beso, Sasuke separóa Hinata de si para hablarle y le preguntó si quería salir con el. Ella solo asintió y respondió con otro beso.

Entonces pense que ya había invadido suficiente su intimidad y me separé de Neji para no ver más.

-Deberías hacr lo mismo.-Le dije. Este me miró confuso. Seguía con el Byakungan activado. Entonces se sonrojó.Por su nariz empezaba a asomar algo de sangre.

Comprendí al instante lo que pasaba y no pude reprimirme de pegarle una bofetada.

-Hyuga Neji, eres un pervertido.- Grité

-No era mi intención, de verás.- Dijo el poniendo una mno sobre su piel sonrojad.-Podías haberme hecho un poco más de daño que no pasaba nada.- Sarcastico y frío, nunca cambiaría.

-Ya claro, fijo. Pues ahora que estás de rodillas, pídeme perdón o me enfado.

-De rodillas?-Asentí- Mejor, voy a hacer algo mucho mejor.- Y de sus ropas sacó una pequeña cajita. La miré conextrañeza.

-Que se supone que hay ahí?

-Calla y déjame hablar, a veces resultas muy pesaita.

-Neji, eres imbécil, se trata de pedirme perdón, no de enfadarme más aún.

-Bien, pues aquí tienes- Neji abió la cajita dejando ver un bonito anillo de diamantes y aguamarinas, me recordó a sus ojos, pero seguía sin entender.-Tenten, quieres ser una Hyuga?

-Una Hyuga?Por que quisiera ser yo una Hyuga?- Aquel día a Neji se le había ido completamente la olla. No comprendía nada de nada.

-Claro, si quieres ser mi esposa.- Lo miré incrédula y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos. Un año antes, alguien me había hecho la misma pregunta. Y ese alguien estaba muerto. Moriría esta vez Neji? No, esta vez no. Era diferente. Neji, te quiero.-Eso es un no?-Guardo el anillo apenado yo no reaccione. Entonces comprendí que el siempre había estado enamorado de mi, pero tiene una manera curiosa de demostrarlo.

Y yo, en el fondo, siempre había estado enamorada de el.Lo abracé fuertemente, haciendo que se cayera a suelo y lo besé con entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu mujer. Te quiero Neji. Te amo. Daría lo que fuera por ti.

-Y entonces por que las lágrimas al recordar a Itachi?

-Itachi es parte de mi pasado, eso no lo puedo cambiar. No puedo decirte que lo vaya a olvidar.

-Entonces no me quieres en verdad.

-Claro que te quiero, Neji, Te amo de verdad. Puede que no òlvide a Itachi por que en el fondo siempre quedará su recuerdo. Pero puedo decirte que te quiero mucho m´s a ti.- El sonrrió. Yo sonreí.

-Oye, y si pasamos de los invitados y vamos un momento al abño de arriba?- Yo sonreí sonrojada.El me tomó de la mano, me dejé llevar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mucho tardan, ttebayo.

-A caso te importa Hinata?

-Claro,es mi amiga, por que no me iba a importar?

-Naruto tú eres MI novio.

-Ya y Hinata es mi amiga.

-Pensé que me querías.

-Y te quiero, Dijo besándola.

-Que problemáticos que sois.

-Bueno, eso es por que se quieren, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Que quieres? Que este todo el día mimándote y besándote?

-Por ejemplo.

-Ino, te quiero, pero sabes que no soy de esos.

-A no?- Dijo besándole en el cuello. Shikamaru se apartó.

-No.-Choji miró aliviado a su amigo. Este le sonrrió.- Me voy a fuera a echar un cigarró, esto es muy problemático.

-Hombres, siempre igual.

-Ya llegamos. Dije entusiasmada.

-Tenten, se te ve estupenda con el pelo suelto. Dijo Lee. Me sonrojé. Había olvidado hacerme los chonguitos despues de...

-Leeeeeeee¡¡¡¡Me dijiste que yo era la única en tu vida.

-Y claro que lo eres, acaso tú también estás celosa?

-Yo no soy celosa.- dijo ella inflando sus mofletes.

-Claro que no.Era solo una broma.- Lee la besó en la frente. La muchacha sonrió.

-Bien, nosotros queríamos comunicarles algo.

-Comunicar el que, Nee-chan?-Dijo Hinata que venía de la mano del Uchiha. Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Sobre todo Naruto, que los miró un tanto apenado.

-En diez dias seré la señora Hyuga¡¡¡¡¡

-Señora Hyuga¡¿¡?- Todos me miraban ahora a i sorprendidos. Neji me cogio por los hombros y me besó en los labios.

En ese mmento me sentí por fin llena y feliz. Todo eran alegrías felicitaciones, consuelo. Excepto Ino. Supongo que aprovechó el revuelo para aclarar todo con Choji y salir a buscar a su Shika-kun y sentarse o tumbarse junto a el a ver las nubes. Sonreí. Coco seguía dormida.

Ese era mi cuento de hadas, pero también era mi vida. Había sufrido, llorado e incluso hecho daño para llegar hasta aquí. Pero al fin la vida me sonreía plenamente. Itachi, todo esto gracias a ti. Si tu no me hubieras llamado e incluso amado, el Hyuga nunaca se hubiese dado cuenta de que me amaba, nunca hubiese tenido esa marabillosa hija nuestra llamad Co-co y nunca hubiese comprendido lo que es querer y lo que es amar.

Hoy llueve, como todos lo días melancolicos que se precien.

Hoy hay celos como en todas las historias de amor que se precien.

Hoy hay besos como en todos los romances que se precien.

Pero también hay caricias, palabras, risas a veces llantos, pero ellos siempre están ahí.

Los amigos que te aprecian y te apoyan , los amigos que te soportan y comprenden, los amigos.

Grcias a ti, Itachi, gracias por todo. No me arrepiento de nada. Gracias de Nuevo. Gacias

**Kyyyyaaaa, al fin lo acabé.Bueno, aquí está el fin. Es mucho más largo que de costumbre para compensar. Os animo que si quereis empeceis un Fic con la continuación pero se que nadie va a querer hacer esa estupidez. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**CoAgua en Chipiota**

**Agua de lluvia**

**Agua de lágrimas**

**Agua por la vida**

**agua por la alegría.**

**Agua por la tristeza.**


End file.
